Coincidental Meetings
by Mastermind Kai
Summary: Is this a mishap or destiny when Seto's cards get stolen in the middle of a duel with his long-time rival, Yugi Motou? And who is that mysterious American, Kai Element? What's this about a tournament? She's in it? What? She's going to be competing against
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, but I do own Kai and a few other things in this quiz. But I'm not telling you what.

(AN: All right people before I start this I'm telling you now that all most all the pairings in here are not going to match with the series. Personally I don't really like any of the series pairings and I don't know if my partner in crime agrees with me on this, but I don't think she minds since she didn't say anything. Anyway lets begin this chaos of events that Light and I call a story.)

b The Beginning /b 

By: Light and Kai

Edited By: Crystal56 and Light

On a warm spring night in the heart of Tokyo, a young woman rides a motorcycle down a well-lit and very crowded road. Leading her straight to the five stars district of the very alive city.

Even though the sun has set more than an hour ago, the city is still very active. With people running all about doing all sorts of things, but at this time of night the streets lack children.

As the young woman enters the upper class district, she receives a less than warm welcome. Many of which were looks of contempt, disapproving and revulsion that a motorcyclist let alone a b female /b motorcyclist would dare to enter I their /I district. With one look at the young woman, though, she could tell she didn't care at all about their repulsed stares. In fact as she drove by, she waved to many of the citizens and if she didn't have a helmet on you would see a go-screw-yourself smirk on her face. But fortunately for everyone she did.

As the woman continued on her journey, she passed by many more people, but she soon came upon her destination, its one of the largest, grandest, and most expensive hotels in Tokyo.

The young woman pulled into the parking lot refusing to let the valet park her bike. She soon parked and got off her bike. She then pulled off her helmet and short blonde hair came out, that only reached her shoulders. She has blue eyes and she has a face that most would consider cute, if anything.

After a few moments of unhooking her bag from the back of her bike and strapping her helmet to the side of it, she turned and looked up at the hotel. For a moment, she just stood there. She then shook her head and mumbled, "I can't believe I have to stay here. If it wasn't for the tournament I wouldn't come near this place."

She then starts to walk off towards the entrance of the hotel, at a brisk pace. After so many hours of driving she is trying to stretch her legs a little bit. After about five minutes of walking the young woman reaches the front entrance and walks into the hotel. When she enters she is greeted by a ton of people in the lobby, watching something in the center of the room.

She tried to see what is going on, but she was too short to see over all the people in front of her. After a few moments she tapped on a man in front of her and asked, "Ummm...Sir what is everyone watching?"

The man looked at her for a moment and said, "Well I suppose you wouldn't know who these young men are, but one is Seto Kaiba and he is dueling Yugi Mouto."

The girl looks shocked and then asks, "Thank you sir, now would you please move a little so I can get by? I want to see this."

The man then moves to the side and lets her go by. She had to push her way through the crowd, but soon she was up front watching the two most famous duelists in duel monsters battle it out right in front of her.

Soon after she made her way to the front, there was commotion starting behind. The girl turns around but as soon as she did a man with tall spiky black hair and crystal blue eyes shoves her to the ground. He then makes his way up to where Kaiba is; Kaiba is surprised by the man and is easily shoved to the ground. The girl regains her senses and jumps up, just in time to see the black hair boy steal Seto's cards and run off into the crowd. The girl turns and follows the black hair boy through the crowd. She can see the man run through the door with the girl close behind, Seto just managed to get up and run after him with Yami close behind.

The black hair young man and the woman are now about half a block away from the hotel and were heading start for the poorer neighboring town district. The woman is gaining on the young man and soon tackles him to the ground. She pins him to the ground. He manages to push her off, but she quickly recovers and put the man into a headlock. The man reached up and tried to pry her arm from around his neck, but she wouldn't budge an inch. The woman then says, "If you don't stop struggling I will have to knock you unconscious. Now why did you steal Seto Kaiba's deck and who do you work for?"

The man said, "Go ahead knock me out. I don't care, you're not going to get anything out of me."

The woman just sighs and says, "Have it your way. I don't care." She then turns him around fast and punches him right in nose, breaking it and knocking him unconscious. She bends down and make sure she just broke his nose and didn't kill him. Soon, Yugi and Kaiba arrive at the scene.

Kaiba looks at the girl and then back at the man and ask, "Who are you and what are you doing with this man? Are you his friend or enemy?"

She rolls her eyes and says, "Kai Element; Champion of the American Tournament, I'm not his friend. I was just being a good citizen and helping you retrieve your deck that he wrongfully stole from you, in the middle of a duel."

Kaiba replies with a glare, "I don't need anyone to help me with anything."

Kai just stares at him like she can't believe what she is hearing and says, "You are such a jerk! I went out of my way to help you get your deck back. I even chased the guy four blocks and I don't even get a thank-you. You know for a rich guy, you sure don't have any manners."

Kaiba replied coldly, "Like I said, I didn't need your help nor will I ever, so get lost. I assure you, I do have manners but I won't spare them for a nobody like you."

Kai looked like she was going to lose it but she managed to calm herself down Yugi then steps in and says, "Look Kaiba I think you do own her some kind of thank-you she did go out of her way to help you."

"Even though I have no clue why now," said Kai, looking very pissed off at Kaiba.

Kaiba just ignored Kai's comment and what Yugi had said and just stood there. Kai then walks over to the unconscious man and reaches into his shirt pocket, pulling out Kaiba's deck. She then walks back over to Kaiba and holds it out to him. He looks at it like it's going to bite him if he touches it. Kai gets mad at this and grabs his hand and puts his deck in it and says, "There it's not going to bite you. You know you think a guy around your age wouldn't be afraid of cooties anymore."

Kaiba glares at Kai while Yugi holds in his laughter. Kai just smiles and then turns back into the direction of the hotel and walks off. Yugi follows Kai, and Kaiba just stands there for a few minutes fuming before he himself walked back to the hotel.

/b At the Hotel 10:45 p.m. /b 

Kai walks into the hotel and heads toward the front desk, Yugi walks up beside her and asks, "Hey Kai so are you in the tournament?"

Kai looks over at Yugi and says, "Yeah I got invited right after I won the American Tournament."

Yugi nodded and said, "Well would you like to have lunch with one of my friends and I, tomorrow?"

Kai looked thoughtful on that for a moment and was about to reply when a voice behind them said, "She has plans for tomorrow Yugi."

Kai and Yugi both turned around and saw Kaiba standing there, Kai looked annoyed at him and asked, "What makes you think I have plans tomorrow?"

Kaiba looked at her with an I-know-it-all smirk on his face and says, "You are going to lunch with me tomorrow. I suppose I should thank you for helping me even though I didn't want or need it."

Kai looks furious and was about to slap Kaiba, but Yugi grabbed her arm. Kai took a deep breath and said very slowly, "I wouldn't be caught dead going to lunch with you, Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba just laughed at her stubbornness and said, "I'll pick you up at noon."

Kai just turned and properly gave him the finger and walked over to the elevator.

Soon she arrived at her room and opened the door. She walked in and took a look around. It wasn't a bad size; bigger than most of the hotel rooms she had stayed in. It has a living room with a comfy looking red couch, and two chairs with a 12-inch T.V. in front of them. When she walked in, she looked straight through the living room, to the bedroom door. As soon as she entered the bedroom, she looked to her right, finding the door to the bathroom. The bedroom had a big full size bed with a blue blanket and pillow set. Next to the bed is a small night table with a reading lamp on it. Next to the bathroom door there is a small dresser with another 12 inch T.V. on top of it. The bathroom is a full bath, with some good shampoo, soap and conditioner. On the left side of the bathroom is another door that leads right back to the living room. On the right side of the living room is a small kitchen, big enough to be able to cook in and have a good size table in it.

After a while Kai, yawns and looks at the clock on the microwave in the kitchen it reads, half past twelve.

Kai turns off the show she was watching and walked into her bedroom. She changes into her pajamas from the bag that the lady at the desk was nice enough to put behind the desk when she ran out the door.

Soon she was done changing and she walks to the bathroom and starts brushing her teeth when she hears a knock on her room door. She walks out of the bathroom and through the living room with her toothbrush still in her mouth. She looks through the peephole but doesn't see anyone. She opens the door and walks out; she looks up and down the hall but still doesn't see anyone. She turns to walk back inside; when she sees a note on the door it's in a white envelope with some fancy writing on it, that Kai couldn't really make out. Kai walked back inside and sat down on the couch.

She opened the envelope and pulled out a neatly folded sheet of paper. She opened the neatly folded paper and looked at the writing. For about ten minutes Kai sat then yelled out in frustration, "I can't read this stupid writing!!!"

She then just sighed and walked back to the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth. Once she was done she went back into her room and put the piece of paper down on the bedside table and crawled into bed. In a matter of minutes she entered a peaceful sleep.

/b With Yugi 11:30 p.m. /b 

Yugi was sitting in his room laying out his cards and forming new combos, when Joey walks into his room. Yugi sort of sweat drops when he sees this and says, "Hey Joey anyone every tell you to knock?"

Joey looks at Yugi and says, "Sorry Yugi, no big deal not like I'm a stranger or anything."

Yugi just looks at him and shrugs it off. They both sit around for a while talking and soon Joey started to watch some T.V. About one o'clock, Joey went back to his room and fell asleep. Yugi was getting ready for bed and was about to go to sleep when someone knocked on his door. Yugi got up and went over to the door, Yugi opened the door and standing there is Joey.

"Hey Yugi, don't forget tomorrow we have lunch at the café down the street, Kay?" Asked Joey.

Yugi anime fell style when he heard that and said once he recovered, "Yeah Kay don't worry I'll be there."

With that, Yugi shut the door and went back to bed and soon dozed off.

b With Seto and Mokuba 11:45 p.m. /b 

"Mokuba, set up the a place in the park tomorrow for a duel." Seto said as he walked into the Kaiba corporation computer room, well one of them.

Mokuba turned and smiled at his every so grumpy bother and said, "Sure Seto. But may I ask who you are going to duel?"

Seto the smallest of smiles at his brother and said, "I plan on dueling the American Champion Kai Element and put her in her place."

Mokuba while listening to Seto started to type away on the keyboard in front of setting up, the duel tomorrow for his brother. After a few moments he turned back to his brother and said, "Well Seto everything is set up and ready to go when you are. I know your going to beat her big brother. But Seto I have never seen you challenge anyone but Yugi Mouto, so why her?"

Seto turned and looked at his little brother for a moment before answering, "She is an ill mannered, stubborn and infuriating woman that needs to be put in her place and that is all you need to know."

Mokuba just nodded his head and got up, he turned to Seto and said, "All right goodnight big bro I'll see you in the morning."

Seto nodded and turned to the computer and started to work on various different things, before heading to bed around one o'clock, but not before handing a white piece of paper to one of his henchmen.

b End of Chapter /b 

(An: All right everyone this is the first time I have ever written a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. But at least I tried. It is also the first time I ever put any real effort into a fanfic. So all I ask is that you leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you have a nice day. Kai)


	2. Incompetence goes a long way

Disclaimer: I do not and as far as I know never will own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I can dream, right? (Light) No. (Kai) Shut up. (Light) lol (Kai) lol

b Incompetence goes a long way /b 

By: Kai and Light

Edited By: Crystal56 and Light

The next day, Kai woke up to a knock on her door. She looked over at her clock on the side of her bed, and saw it read 11:45 a.m. She groaned, and walked out of her bedroom, across the living room, and to the front door. She opened the door, to see Yugi waiting outside. Kai looks at him with a sleepy expression on her face and asks, "Hey Motou what's up?"

Yugi looks at her like she's lost it. He looked up and replied, "Well from what I can tell the ceiling. Why do you ask?"

Kai just sort of sweat drops and says, "Well I suppose you wouldn't know what that means, but it's an American slang phrase for, 'what is going on' or a nicer way of saying 'what do you want'."

Yugi nodded and said, "Well, I came here to see if you actually wanted to join Joey and I for lunch. I never got answer, because Kaiba interrupted."

Kai looked at him for a moment before smiling and saying, "Sure Motou, I'll be more than happy to join you. I'm assuming your friend is the Joey Wheeler that came in second at the Duelist Kingdom Tournament."

"Yeah that is Joey, well I'll wait here while you get ready. I don't think you want to go to lunch in your pajamas." Said Yugi with a smile on his face.

Kai looked down and said, "I don't see why not. Let's go."

Yugi sweat dropped and said, "You're joking right?"

Kai looked at him and decided that it wasn't a good time to tell Yugi that it's a fashion in the U.S.A., "Yeah Motou, it was a joke."

Yugi looked relieved when she said that. She just smiled and said, "All right, I'll be out in a few." With that, she shut the door and quickly changed into black jeans, with a black belt and a t-shirt that said, "Cute but kind of scary" with the happy bunny on the front. After she was done changing, she grabbed some money and put it in her pocket along with her deck that had a holder of its own that hooked onto her belt. As she was about to leave, she saw the note she got last night, and decided to grab it to see if either Motou or Wheeler could read it.

She walked out the door a few minutes later, and Yugi was still there waiting for her. They both walked down the hall in peaceful silence. They then took the elevator down to the first floor, and got off. They started to walk to the front doors, when Yugi yelled out, "Joey over here!"

Kai looked up and saw a boy with a green jacket and jeans, with a white t-shirt on under it. He has blonde hair that looked in need of a hair cut, and a good brushing. He ran over to them and said, "Hey Yugi who's your friend?"

Yugi looked at Kai and said, "This is Kai Element. She's the American dueling champion, and she's joining us for lunch."

Kai reached out and to form a handshake with Joey. He accepted and said, "Hey. I'm Joey Wheeler, second place winner of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Nice to meet 'cha."

Kai smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, too."

Once done shaking hands with Joey, she turned to Yugi and asked, "So Motou, where are we going for lunch?"

Yugi looked at Kai and said, "Well, I was thinking about a place on the other side of town. Joey and I ate there when we first arrived, and it wasn't that bad. It's close to the park. Also, Element you don't have to call me Motou. I don't mind if you call me Yugi."

Joey spoke up and said with a smile on his face, "Same here, though it was nice that someone was showing me the respect I deserve."

Kai smiled a happy content smile and said, "All right but only if you guys call me Kai. I'm not into the formal polite stuff."

Yugi and Joey both smiled at her, and nodded their heads. Kai smiled wider and said, "Well, you guys lead. I just got here last night, and I have no idea where anything is."

They all turned and walked out the door, when Joey said, "Don't worry Kai, we don't live here. We just got here a few days ago for this new tournament, but we've had enough time to explore a little bit."

Kai just nodded and followed them. After a few minutes she asked, "Well, are we going to walk, or are we going to take a car or something? I can't fit both of you on my motorcycle."

Joey and Yugi just sort of looked at her a little shocked, when Yugi said, "I think we should take the bus." Joey nodded and agreement and Kai didn't have a problem. They then walked to the bus stop, the waited for the right bus for about ten minutes, before it arrived. They got on, paid the bus fare, and sat down. They started a nice talk about things they liked to do and stuff they have seen. After a half an hour of riding the bus, they got off the bus and Yugi said, "We have to walk through the park to get to the café."

Kai and Joey just both nodded and started to walk through the park; it was a nice place. A lot of green trees, and grass like every normal park. It has a white sidewalk that has a ton of twists and turns, which will lead you in a total circle if you don't know where you're going. As Kai walked, she passed by a ton of playground equipment with more kids than Joey could count.

Kai watched some of the kids for a moment, until she heard a voice behind her say, "So you finally decided to show up."

Kai turned and there standing behind her about 20 steps away was Seto Kaiba.

"What do i you /i want, Kaiba?" Kai demanded with irritation clearly written in her voice.

"You stupid girl. I want to duel. You know like I challenged you to last night, or have you chickened out, like every other American, with no honor?" Asked Seto with a smirk that ticked Kai off to no end.

"What? Challenged? I only met you last night and I don't ever remember getting a notice of a challenge!" Yelled Kai, who scared Joey and Yugi with her death glare that she is now giving Kaiba. He looked unphased by the look and continued.

"Did you or did you not receive a letter last night by one of my men?" Asked Seto calmly, with no emotion whatsoever in his voice.

"Yes, I received something like, that but I couldn't read it. The writing on it was too illegible. I can read Japanese, but that was awful, or I think it was Japanese, maybe an awful attempt at English." Kai said as she reached into her pocket and took out a white piece of paper. Joey and Yugi walked up to her and Kai handed the piece of paper to Yugi. He looked at it for a moment before, handing it to Joey, who did the same and handed it back to Kai.

"I couldn't read a world of that, could you Yugi?" Asked Joey.

"No, I couldn't read a word of it." Said Yugi.

"Well, there you go Kaiba. Next time you challenge me, make sure you make it so the person you are challenging can read your notice." Said Kai calmly before turning and walking down the sidewalk once again with Joey and Yugi close at her side.

"Wait! I challenged you now to a duel." Stated Kaiba irritably.

Kai turned and said, "Well, I have plans now. I'm going to lunch with my friends, if you promise not to be a jerk, you can join us and I'll duel you afterwards. If not, then I guess you'll have to wait until the tournament starts."

Kaiba glared at Kai, and started to walk after them. Kai waited until Kaiba was next to her before she started to walk again. Yugi and Joey were shocked that Kaiba agreed but snapped out of it, and ran to catch up with Kai and Kaiba, since they were already a good fifty feet ahead of them.

After another twenty minutes of walking, the group had reached the café. It was small but very warm and inviting. The inside had hard wood floors with a few tables every five feet, with white table clothes. The walls were red, with a blue border at the top. It had a few pictures on the walls with calm peaceful settings. The best part about the place, though, is that you could sit outside on a small but nice patio. With only three white tables, each having one large red umbrella, near the patio cherry trees are just blooming, giving the café a peaceful setting.

Joey, Yugi and Kai sat down at one of the outside tables and picked up the menu, when Joey said, "Hey Kaiba you going to sit down and join us or what?"

Kaiba replied harshly, "No, I don't think so. I wouldn't be caught dead talking, let alone eating, with a third-rate dueling monkey, and girl with no manners."

"Then I guess your can eat with us then." Said Kai never looking up from her menu.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kaiba with a glare. Everyone looked at Kai and waited for her to answer.

"Well I don't see a third-rate dueling monkey around so I guess you're okay." Said Kai, looking up at Kaiba with a calm face, like she just was talking about the weather.

Kaiba looked at Kai for a few minutes like he was having a fight with himself about something. After a moment or two, Kaiba turned around so his back was to the others and said, "I'll be waiting at the park for our duel near the playground equipment." With that, Kaiba started to walk away until Kai spoke once more.

"Kaiba, may I ask a question?" Asked Kai, still looking at her menu.

"If you must." Said Kaiba with annoyance clearly in his voice.

"Why do you want to duel me so badly? You'd think that you would want to finish the duel that was interrupted last night with your long time rival. Not, how did you put it? Oh yes, girl with no manners, that you just met last night." Said Kai looking up at Kaiba with curiosity in her eyes.

Kaiba just glared at her and said, "You need to learn your place. You talk to men like they are your equals, not your superiors, especially me."

Kai just looked at him shrugged and went back to her menu and said, "All right, see you later Kaiba."

Yugi and Joey tried to hold in their laughter at the fact that not a single thing Kaiba said seemed to effect Kai, and that she just disrespected him again, after his little 'men are superior' speech, when Kai spoke up again.

"Oh yeah, sorry Yugi and Joey if I showed disrespect to you guys, I didn't mean to. But you know, I'm just a girl with no manners." Kai said, putting down her menu and looking at them with apologetic eyes.

That pulled them over the edge, and made them burst out laughing. Well, Kaiba stood there giving Kai a glare that would put hell into an ice age.

"Don't worry about it Kai, we understand." Said Joey, in-between bits of laughter.

"Yeah, I don't remember you showing any disrespect to me so no worries here." Said Yugi, starting to calm down.

With that, a cell phone went off. Kai and Kaiba both reached down and to check their phones. They both seemed to be ringing, so Kai excused herself to take the call. Kaiba just turned and walked away.

b With Kaiba /b 

"What is it?" Barked Kaiba, into his cell phone.

"Sir, we are now set up for the tournament, but we need your clearance on the new plans, and a few of the sponsors are here to check on the progress of the tournament." Said one of Kaiba's henchmen, working back at Kaiba corp.

"Fine. I'm on my way." Kaiba returned to the table and said, "Tell Kai that our little duel is canceled; something came up." With that, Kaiba turned and left without a word.

"You know after what Kaiba went on about manners, he sure is a hypocrite. He just called Kai, Kai and not Element like he should have." Said Yugi with wonder in his voice.

"You're right, Yug. Do you even think he notices?" Asked Joey looking like he was thinking about it.

"With Kaiba who knows." Said Yugi shaking his head.

b With Kai /b 

"Hello?" Said Kai into her cell phone.

"Hey Kai! It's me Light, I'm at the airport with my motorcycle, but I sort of lost the directions to the hotel we are suppose to stay at for the tournament." Said Light sounding a little annoyed.

"All right, well I'll give you directions and meet you back at the hotel soon. Right, now I'm out to lunch with some new friends of mine." Said Kai with a happy tone of voice.

"Thanks, Kai." Said Light sounding a lot happier.

Kai quickly gave her directions and said, "All right Light, I should be back soon, after I settle a few things. Give me a call on my cell once you're settled in, and I'll come over to your room and we can catch up. Also I have a gift for you."

"Kay, I'll see you soon then." Said Light sounding very happy.

"Bye," Replied Kai.

"Bye," Said Light, and then they hung up.

Kai walked back over to the table and sat down, without Joey and Yugi noticing while they continue to talk.

"You know after what Kaiba went on about manners, he sure is a hypocrite. He just called Kai, Kai and not Element like he should have." Said Yugi with wonder in his voice.

"You're right, Yug. Do you even think he notices?" Asked Joey looking like he was thinking about it.

"With Kaiba who knows." Said Yugi shaking his head.

"You're right, who knows with Kaiba." Said Kai taking a sip of her water, "By the way, where is Kaiba?"

Yugi and Joey both jumped when they heard Kai's voice.

Yugi was the first to recover and say something, "He had to leave. Something came up, also, he cancelled the duel."

Kai just nodded her head, when the food arrived.

"When did we order?" Asked Kai, looking at her plate. It was covered in different kinds of meets and noodles, with a bowl of rice on the side. Then the waiter handed Kai a set of chopsticks. Joey and Yugi had the same thing as Kai.

"Well, we didn't want to wait any longer to order, so while you and Kaiba were gone, we ordered for you. I'm sure you'll like that, it has beef and pork along with some tasty noodles and of course, rice." Said Joey, before diving into his food; not really using the chopsticks given to him.

Kai looked down at her food and tried to eat with the chopsticks given to her, but she couldn't get them to hold her food.

"Ummm...Yugi could you show me how to use these things? I have never eaten with chopsticks before." Asked Kai, blushing a little at needing help with something like eating with chopsticks.

"Sure, Kai no problem." Said Yugi, more than happy to help.

After a few minutes, Kai had a good idea on how to use the chopsticks, and could at least eat her food. By the end of the meal, she had become more skilled. Lunch was pretty quiet, thanks to the fact that Joey was too busy trying to eat his food without choking, Kai was concentrating on picking up her food, and Yugi was daydreaming.

Soon, everyone was done and got up. Yugi walked over to counter to pay for the food, but Kai stopped him and said, "I'm paying Yugi."

Yugi was about to protest, but didn't gat a chance to, when Kai gave the hostess a fifty and told her to keep the change. Yugi just sighed and walked out. Kai was right behind him, with Joey to her right. They caught the next bus to the hotel, and a half an hour later they got off, and walked four blocks back.

When they got there, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Before they could separate more than five feet, though, they heard someone yell, "Kai!"

Yugi, Joey and Kai all looked up, and saw a girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes run up to Kai and say, "Hey Kai long time no see."

End Chapter


	3. Mastermind's Theory of Natural Selection

Disclaimer:

(Light) Kai?

(Kai) Yes, Light?

(Light) What do we own?

(Kai) I'm not listing my property.

(Light) I am. A PS2. Two N64's, A Sega Genesis –

(Kai) STOP!

(Light) What? I was just telling what I own.

(Kai) How about what we don't own, like the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, or Darwin's theory of Natural Selection.

(Light) Okay, I got the idea. A mini-mall, a car, a house -

(Kai) LIGHT!!!

(Light) What?

(Kai) That'll do.

b Mastermind's Theory of Natural Selection / b 

By: Light and Kai

Edited By: Crystal56 and Light

Kai smiles at the girl and says, "Yeah long ti-- ," But Kai was cut off, when the girl pulled her into a bear hug that made it so Kai couldn't breathe.

Kai started to turn blue and tapped the girl on the shoulder and said, "Can't breathe."

"Who said you needed to stay conscious?" said Light, letting Kai go.

"No one, but I would like to talk to you before I take a nap. It's been along time, Light," said Kai regaining her breath.

"Who's your friend Kai?" asked Yugi as he looked at the girl.

Kai turned and said, "This is my cousin Light Guardian. She's from Australia, and we've pretty much been best friends since the day we were born."

"Well nice to meet you, Light. I'm -"

Light cut him off and said, "Yugi Motou. And the one next to you is Joey Wheeler."

Yugi blinked and said, "Yeah."

Light smiled and said, "I watched the Duelist Kingdom tournament on T.V. It was broadcasted nationwide. There wasn't a T.V store in Australia that didn't have at least one T.V on the tournament."

Yugi nodded, and said, "Nice to meet you, Guardian."

Light laughed a little and said, "Just call me Light. I probably wouldn't answer to my last name, anyways."

Yugi smiled and said, "Just call me Yugi then."

"Same here, I'm not really into the formal stuff," said Joey, with a smile on his face.

Light smiled and asked, "All right, now that all the introductions are done, what now?" Light looked at Kai.

"Well Light, I need to talk to you, but if we all want to get back together for dinner, then we can meet here later," said Kai looking at Yugi, Joey and Light

"Well, why don't I make dinner? I don't mind, and I got some stuff before I came to the hotel," said Light, smiling.

"Sure it's been along time since I had someone else cook for me, except when I go out to eat," said Kai thoughtfully.

"Sure that sounds good; I don't really care, as long as it's food," replied Joey, shrugging it off.

"All right we are all agreed, so where should we meet?" asked Yugi

"Well, why don't you guys just come over to my room and I'll cook it there," said Light

"All right, what is your room number?" asked Yugi

"It's 180, be there around 6:00. It's only 4:30 now," said Light, with a smile on her face.

With that, everyone parted. Joey and Yugi headed back to their rooms, while Light followed Kai to hers.

b With Light and Kai / b 

"So, Kai, what do you have to talk to me about?" queried Light, stepping into Kai's room.

"Well, you know when I hit the road and left home?" asked Kai, walking over to her closet.

"Yeah, something about improving your dueling skills," said Light, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well, I found something on my travels. Well, more like they found me," said Kai, coming out of her closet with two long, 40-inch boxes in her hand.

"What do you mean, they found you?" Asked Light, inspecting the boxes Kai is holding.

"You'll see. Here, open this one up; I think it's the right one," Kai said handing Light one of the boxes, while holding the other in her left hand.

Light looked at the box, before taking it and opening it.

The box is made of hardwood that has been polished to perfection, to a dark, rich brown color. Inside the box is lined with blue velvet that adorns the top of the box and most of the inside of the box, making a cushion for anything that is put into it. In the middle, the velvet parts and makes a long, slender void.

Light looked at the void for a moment and then up at Kai. Kai was looking at Light with a serious expression on her face. Light looked back down at the box and reached into the pocket in the middle of the box. Light dug her fingers into the pocket about an inch, then started to pull her fingers back out. She pulled whatever is in there out, but before Light could look at was it was, a bight flash came from the box for a few moments before it quickly dispensed and there, sitting in Light's, hand is a katana.

The katana has an elaborate design on the sheath. The design consisted of a dragon, that part of its body is submerged into what looked to be an open body of water, while they the top part of the body goes high up into the sky, and rested in what appeared to be clouds.

"I thought so," said Kai, with a smirk on her face.

"You thought what?" asked Light, while poking at the katana.

"Well when I opened that box, I couldn't get anything out of it. To tell the truth, I did get something, but what I got sent me across the room and right into a chair. I never knew something could hit that hard," said Kai, looking at the katana in Light's hands.

Light stared at Kai for a while before asking, "You're kidding me right? Man, I feel honored. But what about that other box?"

Kai looked down at the box in her hand and said, "This one is different. Here let me show you."

Kai opened the box and it looked that same as the other one just this one had black velvet. She put her hand in the opening of the second box and pulled out another katana.

This one looked to be much like Light's but the design is different, this katana, has a dragon on it, but the bottom half of its body is under ground and raising up from it. While the top half of the dragon is what it looked like it was on fire.

"See these boxes are meant to protect the katanas and only the people that are meant to wield the sword inside is allowed to get it out," said Kai looking at her sword.

"You're kidding me right? Where did you get these swords?" asked Light

"No, I'm not kidding and where I got these katanas is an interesting story. But to keep it short I went to Egypt for a while. I scored a ticket to there with a stroke of luck. Anyway I was walking around in the Valley of the Kings when I tripped over something in the sand. I stood up and looked down to see what I fell over and there they were two perfectly kept boxes. Well I picked them up and looked at them; I was going to turn them in until I saw this."

Kai flipped over her box so the bottom was towards the ceiling on the bottom is an in graving that said Kai Element on the bottom of it. Light looked at it and then flipped over the box that contained her katana and on the bottom of it is in graved the name Light Guardian.

Light looked up from her box and right at Kai, Kai has a happy smile on her face, while Light looked like she was about to faint.

"Don't look so shocked, it's no big deal. Anyway we can talk more on this later; right now I think we should get to your room. By they way what are we having for supper?" Kai asked getting up from the bed and putting her katana back in its box, she then put it back in the closet and shut the door.

Light puts hers back and says, "Err...food. I don't know I'll ask Joey and Yugi what they want when they get there."

Kai just nodded and started towards the door, with Light close behind her. They left the room and walked to Light's room that is five doors down the hall to the right of Kai's room.

They enter Light's room about 5:35 and sat down.

"Well Light what do you want to do?" asked Kai lying on Light's couch.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" asked Light

"I'm glad you asked," said Kai.

With Joey and Yugi at 5:35

"Yugi do you think we should head over now? I know we'll be early but there is nothing to do, here." Said Joey from the kitchen table, where he has his head resting on his arms, wondering what Light is cooking.

"I don't know Joey? I guess they wouldn't mind, besides it will take us about ten minutes to get there so we won't be that early," said Yugi looking at the clock on the VCR setting on top of the living room TV.

"Yeah your right so let's get out of here, I'm hungry. I would even catch and clean my own fish if someone would cook it for me," said Joey getting up and trotting over to the door.

They walked down the hall and took the stairs up six flights of stairs since the elevator is out of order. They turned right once they exited the stair well and then turned left at the third hall to the right of them. The walked down the hall when they saw Kaiba knocking rather loudly on Kai's door.

"Ummm...Kaiba are you looking for Kai?" asked Yugi quietly.

Kaiba glared at Yugi and Joey and was about to say something when they heard a voice down the hall yell, "Hey will you keep it down you're scaring that fish!"

They all turned to the voice and saw, Kai sticking her head down the hall about five doors away. Then they saw a second pop out and yell, "Yeah, really we are trying to catch dinner here!"

Yugi, Joey and even Kaiba sweat dropped when they heard that.

"Hey Joey, Yugi is that you? Come on you can help us catch dinner, hurry up or we're never going to eat," said Light

Joey started to run down the hall when he heard that and Light turned to go back in the hotel room and hit her head on the door.

"Stupid door didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a lady," yelled Light at the door.

Kai looked over at Light and then back at Yugi and Kaiba, "Well are you guys coming?"

Yugi started to walk over to where Kai is waiting and Kaiba is close behind him.

As soon as Kai was sure they were coming she stepped into the room and walked back to the bathroom.

Yugi and Kaiba came in a few moments afterwards and walked to the bathroom where they saw the only light the room coming from.

Joey is sitting next to Light on the rim of the tub and their feet are in the water, while Kai is on the toilet with her feet in the water too. In their hands they were each holding, chopsticks with string on tied on the end of it, while the other end disappeared into the bathtub.

Yugi and Kaiba both sweat drop when they see this.

"Ummm...Kai? Light? Joey? Are you feeling okay?" asked Yugi timidly.

"No we're fine. Here take this fishing pole and help us catch dinner," said Light holding out another chopstick with string and a remolded paper clip at the end for a hook.

"You can't really believe there are fish in there!" yelled Kaiba.

That made Joey, Kai and Light turn and glare at him for being so loud. Light felt a tug on her string and turned around to only be greeted with half her string gone, along with her hook.

"Kaiba! Look what you did! You made my line break!!!" yelled Light standing up and looking at her now very short string.

"What how in the world did that happen?" asked Kaiba in a very confused and scared voice.

"You know Kaiba for being the president of a world reendowed gaming company; you really don't know a thing about fishing." said Kai not turning from her spot on the toilet.

"Kaiba get in there right now and find my line and fish!" yelled Light.

"Light calm down your scaring the fish," said Kai and a calm quiet voice

"Oh sorry," Light said quietly, "Now Kaiba I'm waiting." Light said sitting down and point to the tub.

Yugi sweat drops and says, "Are you guys sure your okay?"

"Yeah, fine Yug why do you ask?" said Joey, turn slightly to his worried friend.

Kaiba started to walk over to the tub and reached down to find the lost hook and fish, when Joey felt a tug on the end of his line and his pole started to bend.

"Kai! Light! I have one!!" yelled Joey, making reeling in motions with his hands.

"Get the net!!!" Yelled Light

Kai and Light both reached behind them and pulled out something. Light had a plunger, while Kai had grabbed a toilet scrubber.

During the commotion Kai accidentally knock Kaiba into the tub, since he was right next to her and made a huge splash.

"Kaiba! You just got us all wet!" yelled Kai waiting for Joey to pull up his fish.

"But you're not allowed to come out until you find my fish!!!" yelled Light.

Yugi continued to watch in amazement of what was going on, but what shocked him the most was the fact he couldn't see Kaiba at all. The tub was small enough that he was sure he would have seen at least some part of him. But before he could think much on it, Joey gave a tug to his chopstick and the fish was revealed.

"Joey, drop it! It's a shark!!!" Yelled Light

"No, Kaiba get out of the water!!!" yelled Kai.

But before anyone could react, the shark dove at Light and grabbed onto her leg and started to drag her into the bathtub, Kai jumped onto the shark and started to attack it. The shark didn't like that and went to bit Kai but got Joey's arm instead.

"Yugi! Help us! Yugi! Yugi!"

Yugi then got splashed in the face with some warm wet liquid he moved his hand up to his face and wiped the stuff off of his eyes, he saw red.

Yugi then shot up and looked around, he was in his room and Joey was standing over him with a cup of water in his hands.

"It's about time you woke up I have been yelling your name for a while now. Sorry about dumping water on you but we were going to be late if you didn't wake up soon," said Joey looking down at his friend.

Yugi then looked up at Joey and saw him with a chopstick in his hand with what looked to be a line tied to the end of it.

"AHHHHH" Screamed Yugi at the top of his lungs. Yugi then fell off of the couch and onto the floor.

"Yugi what the heck is wrong with you man?" asked Joey with concern in his voice.

Joey put his hand down with the chopstick in it and Yugi saw that it didn't have anything tied to it. Yugi sighed in relief.

"Nothing just had a bad dream; I'll be ready in a minute," said Yugi closing his eyes and taking a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart.

"All right I'll wait in the kitchen. You should change your shirt you sweated a lot and your shirt is soaked," said Joey as he walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge door.

Yugi got up and started to the bedroom and walked in he changed his shirt quickly and came back out, Joey just finished a coke when he walked back out.

"You ready?" asked Joey looking over his friend not sure if he was really okay.

"Yeah, just still need to calm down a little," said Yugi in a slightly shaky voice. Joey looked at Yugi in a disbelieving manner, but didn't say anything.

Yugi and Joey both walked out the door. Joey started towards the elevator, but Yugi said over his shoulder while heading to the stairwell, "The elevator is out of order we have to take the stairs."

Joey looked at Yugi funny and turned the corner where the elevators were and sure enough they had a sign on them that said, "Out of Order."

Joey looked back a Yugi and just shook it off and ran to catch with Yugi who was already at the stairwell doors. They climbed five flights of stairs and walked to the right after exiting the stairwell they then turned left at the third hallway to their left.

The whole time Joey was following Yugi having no idea where he was going, until Yugi stopped in front of the door of room 180.

"Hey, Yugi before you go in can I ask you a question?" Asked Joey

"Yeah, sure Joey what is it?" Asked Yugi

"How in the world did you know to get here? And know that the elevators were broken?" asked Joey looking at Yugi oddly.

"Call it Déjà vu," said Yugi as he knocked on Light's door.

They heard a, "come in" and they both opened the door, they walked into the room and saw the only light in the room was coming from the bathroom. Yugi took a gulp, while Joey looked at him strangely, but he started to walk towards the bathroom. Yugi was close behind him.

The bathroom door was slightly cracked and only let out enough light so you could tell it was on but you couldn't see anything inside.

Once there they knocked and light said, "Come in."

Joey opened the door and stepped inside with Yugi behind them.

They couldn't see really anything at first for they had to adjust to the room's brighter light since the other room was completely dark and the dim hallway lights didn't help matters much.

When their eyesight finally got adjusted to the new brightness, they saw Light setting on the rim of the tub with her feet in the water and a chopstick in the water. While Kai is setting on the toilet with Kaiba next to her, Kai seem to be arguing with Kaiba, about something.

Joey could see it was no be deal and just stood there watching in a mild manner, but Yugi couldn't get a good look since he is behind Joey.

He walks out from behind Joey just in time to see Kaiba fall into the water and Light slip and yell, "Kai help!"

When Kaiba fell into the water, he made a big splash and splashed Yugi with the red water that was in the bathtub.

Yugi stood there for a moment and then wiped his face with his hand, he then out his hand in front of him and then indeed see it was red. He looked up for a moment in total shock before screaming and running out of the bathroom.

Light, Kai and Joey watched Yugi run out of the room. While Kaiba is struggling in the water trying to figure out which way was up.

"I never saw anyone react so badly to getting splashed with water before," said Light shrugging and turning back to her spinning her shirt on a chopstick in the water.

"Hey Kai I thought you said this dye would come right out?" asked Light

"I thought it would but I guess the box lied," Kai said while checking to make sure Kaiba didn't drown when he 'fell' into the water on 'accident.'

Kaiba finally found which way was up and pulled himself out of the water. He coughed a few times, before yelling, "Damn you woman you pushed me into the water!"

"You ass, she did not! Now go find that earring! My father gave me that, and if you don't find it, you won't have children!" said Light in a sweet voice to be a hallow threat.

"I suggest you keep looking, I wouldn't take that as a hallow threat." Said Kai looking a little worried at Kaiba.

Kaiba noticed that and got out of the tub-soaking wet and his once white coat is now a light red color and started to look for the earring he knocked into the tub earlier once again.

"You know I should have just sent one of my henchmen to come and tell you that there is an tournament meeting tomorrow," said Kaiba

"Yeah, well you didn't so keep looking," said Kai getting back to work on trying to get the red dye out of one of the others shirts that had gotten infected with the red dye.

"Hey guys I'm going to go check on Yugi he didn't look to good," said Joey.

"Kay I hope his all right." Said Kai

"His just probably shaken up about seeing Kaiba falling into a tub full of red water, he should be fine," said Light still twisting her shirt trying to get it clean of the red dye.

"All right I'll be back soon as soon as I find him," said Joey as he walked out of the room.

"You know you should start dinner, Light," said Kai

"Yeah your right, you set here and make sure Kaiba keeps looking for my earring," said Light getting up and leaving the room.

Kai turns back to looking for the earring and Kaiba is mumbling a few things under his breath. Kai smiles at him and says, "Here I'll help you find the infamous earring of Light's you have been looking for the past half an hour for."

Kai got up and got a red washcloth from under the bathroom sink and kneeled down by the drain she felt around for the earring to make sure it wasn't near the drain. When she was sure it wasn't near the drain she pulled the plug and placed the washcloth quickly over the drain. So it will still let water out but nothing else.

After a few minutes the whole tub is drained and Kai found the earring. She then stood up and handed it to Kaiba and said, "You better give it to Light so she isn't mad at you anymore. Trust me you don't want to stay on her bad side for long, it can get a little dangerous."

"Why would I care if that stupid monkey of a girl is mad at me? She probably couldn't even figure out what two plus two is, not to mention she is a pathetic duelist. I have seen her deck I doubt she could beat even a beginner." Said Kaiba looking out the bathroom door and not the girl next to him that is getting angrier with each of his words.

Kaiba then turned back to Kai, just in time to see her raise her hand and slap him hard across the face.

It was safe to say that Kaiba went into totally shock at being slapped, he turned back to Kai and saw cold, hard eyes staring back at him. He then lifted his hand up to his now bright red cheek thanks to the force Kai put into it.

"Kaiba, you have a lot to learn," and with that said Kai walked out of the bathroom.

Kaiba watched her leave and then looked down at his hand to see the small object that was the cause of this whole mess. He was have tempted to throw it down the sink drain, but decided it wasn't worth another slap and walked out of the bathroom, after the red mark started to fade a little.

Kaiba walked out of the room but didn't see Kai anywhere. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and walked into the kitchen. Light is in there cooking a dish that Kaiba has never really seen before, but wouldn't admit it.

"Here is your stupid earring," said Kaiba holding it out to Light.

"Thank-you, Kaiba," said Light taking the mischievous earring and then looked up at Kaiba.

"I see you've ticked Kai off. What have you told her?"

Kaiba glares at Light a little and says, "I don't have to tell you."

"You don't, but I would believe it would be in your best interest to, lest you tick me off." Said Light stopping and looking up at Kaiba.

"Fine I said a few things about you that I shouldn't have in front of her and she slapped me," said Kaiba in a not really caring voice.

Light just nods and goes back to cooking dinner.

"You're not going to slap me?" asked Kaiba

Light looked back up at Kaiba and smiled, "No, you've learned your lesson, and I don't think I would need to re-assert her point."

Kaiba nodded and said, "I guess one of you know your place and won't dare raise your hand to a man. I suppose I should teach your stubborn, irritating cousin her place then."

Light then turns around and slaps Kaiba on the same cheek as Kai, but she hit him harder than Kai did, "I swear, Kaiba, if you ever say that about Kai again, I'm going to knock you into next week! Yes, Kaiba I might know my place, but I think its time you learn yours."

After Light said that, laughter could be heard from two places. One was under the table, while the other came from the doorway. Light recognized the laughter was from Kai, but the one under the table she couldn't place.

She then bends down to see whoever it is, and sees a head of hair that breaks the law of gravity. She smiles and says, "Hey Yugi, you going to come out?"

Yugi looks up at Light and starts to slowly crawl out from under the table.

As Yugi crawls out from under the table, Kai manages to get her laughter under control and says, "So Kaiba how does it feel to get slapped by two girls in less than five minutes?"

Kaiba glares at Kai and Kai just shrugs it off and says, "All right Kaiba, I have been thinking. Why don't we just call a truce and start over. I don't want to be your enemy, and you probably don't want me as a friend, but could we at least be on friendly terms?"

Kaiba looked at Kai and looked like he was thinking about it, then said, "You have red stains all over your shirt, you should go change."

Kai smiled and said, "I'll take that as a yes and now that we are on friendly terms, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Kaiba, "Fine." With that Kaiba sat down at the table.

Light and Kai both nodded to each other and Kai turned to the front door and said, "Hey Light I'm going to go change my shirt I'll be back in a few minutes."

Light nodded, and said, "Okay, Kai. We'll be waiting."

Kai walked down the hall and into her room. She pulled out a shirt that said, 'Russian spy, please ignore.' She quickly changed shirts, and started to walk back to Light's room, when she stepped out into the hall and ran into Joey. She smiled and said, "Hey, Joey. Where were you?"

Joey replied, "Hi, Kai, I was just looking for Yugi. Have you seen him, he's going to be late for dinner."

Kai nodded, and said, "Yeah, he was still in Light's room about 3 minutes ago." Joey nodded, and they both walked down the hall, back into Light's room.

b With Light / b 

Light started getting everything ready for dinner. She set everything out, and sat down at the table, smiling from Yugi to Seto. Seto glared and asked, "Well? Are we going to be served or not?"

Light twirled a wooden spoon and said, "I don't know where you're coming from, Kaiba, but in my family, no one is served until everyone is at the table. This room is like my home. We don't eat until Kai and Joey return."

Kaiba didn't look happy and asked, "Where is that -" Light cut him off by arching an eyebrow, and getting a firmer hold on the spoon. Kaiba continued, " - Kai Element?"

Light shrugged and said, "She should be back any minute." A knock sounded at the door, and Light called, "Come in." Kai came in and smiled at everyone. Joey was soon to follow.

Kai looked around and asked, "Going to start dinner without us?"

Light smiled and said, "Never." She got up and said, "Come on, sit down, I'll get the food out." She went into the kitchen as Joey and Kai sat down, as Light walked around, and put the pizza on the table.

Yugi, Joey and Seto stared at it. Kai looked around and said, while grabbing a piece, "Well, please go on. It's not going to bite you. Especially if Light was the one who made it."

They continued to stare, as Light asked, "What, have you never had pizza before?" They shook their heads no, as Kai and Light's mouths dropped.

Kai looked around stunned, and asked, "Are you pulling my leg or what?"

Yugi and Joey showed their hands and said, "I'm not."

Kai and Light sweat dropped, as Light explained, "She means, 'Are you kidding?'."

They shook their heads, as Kai and Light explained what was on pizza, and how to eat it. Joey smiled at his first bite, and was determined to eat almost every piece there. Kai and Light minded their hands, not wanting to loose them in Joey's frantic rate of consumption.

Yugi looked up from his pizza, and wiped tomato sauce off of his face while asking, "So, what was the red dye all about?"

Kai and Light smiled, while Kai explained, "We pulled a prank. I pretended to discover Light dead in my bathtub. We put red dye on her shirt, as she lie down in the tub. I went out and got the doorman, and made up a story, while looking frantic. It was pretty funny. He got freaked out, and ran out of the bathroom. I wonder what happened to him anyway."

Light laughed, and nodded, while continuing, "That's when Kaiba came in, and started yelling at us about the prank. He moved one of his arms wrong, and hit my earring, knocking it out of my ear and into the tub. Then you two came by. By the way, Yugi, what was so scary about being splashed?"

Yugi shrugged and said, "I had a weird dream before I came over."

Kai and Light nodded, and continued eating pizza. At the end of dinner, Joey said, "Wow. That was good."

Yugi and Kai agreed. Light smiled, and said, "Thanks, everyone."

Kai nudged Seto, but he still wasn't going to say anything. Kai said, "You know, Seto, Light didn't have to cook for you."

He shrugged, and Light said, "I know he enjoyed it. It doesen't matter if he thanks me or not, because I know if he didn't appreciate it, then he wouldn't have eaten with us in the first place."

Seto nodded, and said, "She has more sense than -" Light glared, and so did Kai when he finished, " - I thought she did at first."

Suddenly, a fly buzzed right in front of Kai's face, and landed on her nose. She reached up to squash it, but the fly flew away, and onto Yugi's face. He shook his head, and blew at it. It taunted everyone, while they made snatches at it, and chased it around the room. Light collided with Joey, as they both went after it. Seto hand't moved; he was sitting there staring as everyone made a fool of themselves trying to catch the fly. The fly buzzed over to Seto and landed on his shoulder while everyone was still chasing it. Kai and Light tried to skitter to a stop, but Yugi and Joey didn't see Seto, and kept going, making Seto the bottom of a dog pile. He yelled from the bottom, "Get off of me!" Everyone piled off, and continued to chase the fly, when Light grew thristy and walked to the fridge to pull out a soda. They fly flew in, and Light shut the door. About 5 minutes later, she re-opened the door, and reached in for a soda again, when the fly fell out of the fridge. It bounced off of her arm, and hit the floor. She put her hands over it, and picked it up, opening a window, and letting it go.

She yawned and said, "Well, that was hectic."

Kai nodded in agreement, and said, "Well, I'm going to bed."

Light nodded, and said, "I'm going to sleep, also. You all don't have to, but you can't stay here for much longer."

They nodded, and started heading for Light's door. Everyone filed out and went their separate ways, spreading goodnights, or cold glares, depending on who you were. They filed into their rooms eventually, and all retreated into blissful sleep.

End Chapter


	4. Fat Cat's Club

Disclaimer: (Kai) Light do you think if I put I want to own Yu-Gi-Oh for Christmas on my gift list, that Santa will give it to me?

(Light) I don't know have you been good this year?

(Kai)Well do you consider fighting and stealing the guy's boxers and then dying them pink, good?

(Light) No not really.

(Kai) Then I guess I'm not getting that Christmas gift. But maybe he will go for a new go-kart!

(Light) I guess that works. Hey I wonder if I have been good this year.

(Kai) Well let's find out what did you get last year?

(Light's Flashback) looks in stocking and finds note Light opens the note and reads, "I have taken your lump of coal so it will be put to better use in someone else's stocking" Ouch... (Ends Light's Flashback)

(Light) Nevermind.

(Kai)sweat drop

Fat Cat's Club!

By: Kai and Light

Edited By: Crystal56 and Light

(Because Kai is really bad at grammar.)

Early the next morning just as the sun is rising over the horizon. The light of the new sun is just hitting the grandest hotel in Tokyo. As the sun grows older and higher in age, it came through the window of a young spike haired boy. Who remade oblivious of its intrusion of his room.

That is until....

RRRIIIINNNGGGG RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNN

"Hello" said a very sleepy Yugi that had finally caught the phone through mid ring, after feeling around for it, during the first two rings.

"Hello, Yugi, good morning, did I wake you up?" asked a young girl's voice from the other end. Sounding way to cheerful during this ungodly hour to be up. In the background of her end of the phone, he could her the sizzling of something being cooked and what sounded to be moaning.

"Yes, a matter of fact you did Light. So could you please tell me what it is your calling about so I can ignore it and go back to sleep." Said Yugi already sounding like he was about to go back to sleep with or without knowing what Light had called him about.

"Well you're not going back to sleep, because if you did you would miss breakfast. I'm making a full old fashion American breakfast and trust me it's something you don't want to miss. Hear just asked Kai."

From what Yugi could tell Light lifted the phone from her ear and held it up in the general direction Kai was in and said, "Kai, tell him its something not to miss."

"If I say that will you let me go back to bed and continue to be dead to the world, like I want to so badly to be at the moment?" said Kai her voice full of sleep and desperation to find sleep once more.

Light voice then came back to the phone sounding what she felt and that was disappointment that her cousin failed to enforce what she was trying to convince Yugi into before, "Ignore Kai she isn't a morning person. But really Yugi you need to come, trust me you have never had a breakfast like this before."

At Light's words Yugi decided to unbury his face from the pillow he was trying to block the sunlight with, while talking to Light and look up at his alarm clock.

In bright red numbers that were starting to dull thanks to the morning light almost shining directly on them, but not enough so it didn't make the numbers totally disappear, from sight like the stars that have I mostly /I disappeared from the sky. Much to his dismay the clock read 5:45 a.m.

"You have got to be kidding me, the sun just rose and the birds have barely begun to wake." Said Yugi trying to hide his face back into his pillow.

"All the more reason to come to breakfast, so you have an extra boast of energy for the day. Besides in two hours we have to go to a meeting with Kaiba and the other tournament members." Said Light still sounding a little to cheerful for Yugi's and Kai's liking for he heard more groaning in the background at Light's words. Of course that could have been the mention of Kaiba's name more than to Light's tone of voice.

"Fine I suppose I see your reasoning for this. I'll be there in a few minutes." Said Yugi not sounding to happen with his decision not sounding all like his normal happy self, but as he woke up more, he started to get rid of his sleep filled mellow tone voice, into his more happy lighter voice.

"Hey Yugi do me a favor then and get Joey up I tried to call him but no one answered." Said Light sounding thoughtful as she said it.

"With that I'm not surprised Joey will only get up for one thing and that is food. So I don't think I'll have a problem. I'll be there in about twenty minutes. But one more question. How do you know about the meeting?" asked Yugi

"Well that's easy that was what Kaiba was here for yesterday, until Kai came in and she and hem got into a fight, which he ended up knocking my earring into the bathtub and you know the rest." Said Light with a smile in her voice form the memory.

"Oh I see, well see you soon then." Said Yugi hanging up the phone and slowly getting off the bed, but in the process his legs got tangled up into the sheets of his bed, that held his legs in place while the rest of him insisted that he go forward. Making him land flat on his face into the blue carpet of his hotel bedroom.

After he got over the shock he turned over and disentangled his legs from their earlier bindings and got up. He then proceeds to head towards the dress on the other end of the room.

Once there he opened the top and furthest to the left drawer. Inside were his boxers along with some of his jeans. He pulled out a clean pair of blue boxers and black jeans with metal studs running up the legs with a few chains going from the back of his left pocket and to the front of it. He then moved over to the right drawer and pulled out a shirt that is also black that is a button up with no sleeves. He then closed the drawer and turned to his bed, he then proceed to change into his clean clothes.

Soon he was done and walked out of his bedroom and walked over to the coffee table in the middle of the living room, where his deck was. He picked it up and the small envelope next to it. He opened it and read it out loud to himself.

Dear Mr. Motou,

We would like to inform you that a meeting with Seto Kaiba and the other duelist of the World Championship Dueling Tournament has been set up Tuesday, June 4th. It will take place at 8:00 a.m and will promptly end at 8:30 sharp. Please be there on time or you will not be allowed in.

Sincerely,

Assistant Chairman of the Dueling Council Federation

Rowena Williams

Yugi then closed the note and started to walk to the door once again. He opened the door and stepped out. Once outside he locked the door and turned it once to make sure it was fully locked, once he was sure he turned to his left and walked two doors down the hall. He stopped in front of room number 55 and knocked.

He waited a few minutes but there was no answer, he tried to turn the knob to see if the door was unlocked and to his surprised the door opened with easy. Yugi stood there for a second and just shook his head before entering the dark living room of room 55.

He looked around the room and didn't see anything move or out of place, all he heard was noise from the bedroom, that sounded to be a lawn mower, that every now and then called out certain names of food.

Yugi walked over to the door after stopping for a moment when he saw Joey's cards on the table in the living room. He picked them up and walked into Joey's room and opened the door not even bothering to knock, knowing his friend would just sleep right through it.

He walks into the bedroom and looks up at the bed his friend is laying on. Well sort of lying on. Joey is lying across the middle of the bed not the proper way. His is lying on his stomach and his head is almost touching the floor. His legs are spread wide and the blankets and pillows found a new home on the floor except the one blanket this is tightly wrapped around his left leg.

Yugi started to walk closer to his passed out friend, as he got closer he realized that Joey's face is bright red from hanging upside down for so long. Yugi had to bit back a laugh at that, but continued to walk over to Joey until he was about three feet away from him.

"Joey, wake up Light has breakfast ready for us in her room." Said Yugi, looking out the window when he saw a shadow of a bird fly by.

While he was looking out the window he felt a breeze coming behind him. Yugi turned and looked at the bed where Joey was and notice that it was totally empty. He then heard the door slam open. Yugi ran over to the bedroom door just in time to see the front door slam shut.

Yugi stood there for a second and sweat dropped when he realized Joey is still only in his boxers.

After a few more minutes he snapped out of it and walked out into the hall and locked Joey's room door while turning to the stair well and started for Light's room.

With Light and Kai

"Light, can I go back to bed now?" asked Kai her voice slightly muffed from having her face down on the table.

"Fine then go back to bed if you don't want breakfast." Said Light not even looking up from what she is doing.

Kai then started to get up, when the door slam opened Kai and Light turned towards the sound when Joey appeared at the entrance to the kitchen out of no where. Kai and Light sort of jumped back in shock to see him appear so fast and then turned bright red.

"Where's the food?" asked Joey looking between Light and Kai searching for answer, before following his nose.

"Joey!" Yelled Kai still turning a pretty bright red.

"Joey!" Yelled Light turning the same shade of red, as Kai.

"What?" asked Joey stuffing his face with muffins that Light got out of the oven a few minutes ago.

Light and Kai then snapped out of it and hit Joey on the head and yelled, "Go put some pants and shirts on!"

Joey then looked down and starts to turn many different shades of red when he saw he was only in his boxers.

Joey then squeaked and said in a little high nervous voice, "Right I'll be back I was wondering why when I was running up the stairs it was drafty."

He then moved out of the room towards the door, Light and Kai then turned back to breakfast, Kai giving up going back to bed for the rest of the day.

"My god! You stupid dog get some damn clothes on and what are you doing here in only boxers?" Yelled a very loud and outraged voice for the door.

"Sounds like the ice prince is here." Said Kai taking out another set of muffins.

"Sounds like it and what is he doing here?" asked Light dusting up the remains of the first set of muffins.

"Probably here to get his jacket he left it with us to get the pink out of it, when he fell into the bathtub." Said Kai moving the muffins to a basket.

"Right, when he fell." Said Light with an evil smirk on her face, while looking at Kai.

"Right, when he fell in." Said Kai looking up at Light and making eye contact with the exact same expression on her face.

"Kaiba move I need to go and get dressed." Said Joey sounding annoyed.

"What were they to much for a little puppy like you?" Asked Kaiba with the voice that said 'I'm-better-than-you-and-I-know-it.'

"Kaiba what are you talking about?" asked Joey sounding confused.

"What!" yelled a shocked Yugi who just walked up to the room.

Light and Kai sort of snicker when they heard Yugi's high-pitched voice but continued to work on breakfast.

"Oh-boy Yugi is here too." Said Light biting back her laughter.

"Yeah and its bound to only get better now." Said Kai with an amused smile on her face.

Then continued to make breakfast while listening in on the amusing conversation happening right in the middle of Light's living room.

"I was just telling the mutt here that he was unfit to suit any girl or strong headed woman." Said Kaiba with a cold glare at Joey, but a smile on his face that said 'but-I-know-I-can.'

"Kai and Light just rolled their eyes after that comment and continued, while Yugi was trying to figure out what Kaiba was really talking about.

"Kaiba, what are you talking about!" yelled a very confused and increasingly annoyed Joey.

Yugi then looked at Joey and then back at Kaiba and then started to break out laughing. Joey and Kaiba turned to Yugi while Yugi was holding his side while laughing really hard.

Kai and Light looked at each other and poked their heads out the kitchen doorway to see what is going on, the boys remade oblivious to their actions.

A few minutes passed before Yugi regained control of himself and was able to speak.

"Well Kaiba, what's so funny is that you think that Light and Kai are interested in Joey." Said Yugi, choking a back another fit of laughter.

"You know Yug I'm not sure if I should thank you or be insulted after that comment." Said Joey with a smile on his face.

Kaiba looked at the two not really understanding what was going on, Joey and Yugi noticed this and Yugi decided to fill him in.

"Kaiba don't worry about it, Joey ran over here when heard that Light is cooking breakfast and forgot to put on some clothes first." Said Yugi smiling at the shocked and sort of relieved expression on his face. That made Yugi wonder what that was about but didn't have time to dwell on it long.

"Joey go get some clothes on!" Yelled Light from the door, which made the guys look at her. While Kai just smiled and waved.

"Yeah we promise we'll save you some." Said Kai from her spot at the door.

"Well I was going until Kaiba here stopped me I'll be back in a few minutes." Said Joey now making his way around Kaiba who is now distracted by Kai and Light.

"Now, Kaiba if you like you can stay for breakfast." Said Light starting to go back into the kitchen.

"Also your jacket is probably still wet so you might as well." Said Kai also turning back into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Yeah from what I heard this is something not to miss." Said Yugi walking into the kitchen where Light and Kai were finishing making breakfast.

Kaiba didn't say anything and just walked into the kitchen after Yugi and sat down at the table waiting for Light or Kai to give him some food. But Light, Kai and Yugi just got their food from the pots and pans and various over things on the stove and table and putting them on their plates. Once they were done they sat down at the table and started to eat. Kaiba glared and then cleared his throat when no one gave him any notice he did it again.

"You should take something for that." Said Light still eating her food.

Kaiba glared until Kai shocked him and said, "Do you want something to eat?" she said looking at him with her piercing blue eyes.

"Yes, I would Kai." Said Kaiba like it was no bid deal.

"All right all the food is on the stove and counter top, as you can tell the muffins and drinks are right in front of you. The glasses are in the right cabinet to the stove and the tables in the left, help yourself." With that Kai went back to eating her breakfast like what she said was no big deal, while Kaiba is doing a very good impression of a big mouth bass.

"If you don't close your mouth you're going to swallow a fly." Said Yugi and Light at the same time. Which made them both laugh, Kai to look up for a second and gave them both strange looks. Kaiba then got up and started for the door, until he stopped and said something.

"Look bring my jacket with you woman to the meeting later this morning." Kai then paused and turned slightly more to get so he could see Kai out of the corner of his eye and he smirked when he saw her glare at him.

"I know you know where the meeting is taking place, since I had to tell you myself since none of the hotel workers will come up to your room. After what you did to that idiot of a doorman." Kaiba paused again when Light and Kai started to laugh hysterically. After a few minutes Kai managed to choke out a sentence.

"I guess we should say sorry to him, before we leave." Said Kai still giggling a bit.

"I guess you right, but whoa it was so funny to see his face." Said Light finally calming down, her face slightly red from all the laughing.

"Still don't be late and try to behave yourselves. I know it's so very hard for you children to behave yourselves. But consider this your warning." Said Kaiba starting to walk over to the door again, but as soon as his hand touched the doorknob, he was stopped by Kai's voice.

"What are you going to do if we don't behave Kaiba? Spank us?" Asked Kai with humor clear in her voice.

"If I have to I will. But I would prefer to keep my hand well away from your behind." Said Kaiba now opening the door, noticing the person staying in the doorway with him, catching Kaiba's last statement.

"Likewise." Said Light and Kai with laughter in their voices.

Kaiba then glared at them and started to walk out the door to only run into some in the doorway. Kaiba quickly turned to the offending person and glared even more when he saw it was Joey.

"Move it you mutt." Kaiba growled out at Joey who is on the floor because he wasn't expecting for Kaiba to run into him.

"Hey who are you calling a mutt!" Yelled Joey getting up with a frown on his face clearly annoyed my Kaiba and his nickname for him.

"Clearly since you're the person that I'm looking at then I would be calling you the mutt. Now be a good dog and get out of my way." Growled out Kaiba once again. He then entered a glaring contest with Joey. But both Joey and Kaiba looked into the kitchen when they heard laughter.

Light was in the kitchen laughing like there was not tomorrow. Kai was setting at the table with Yugi still trying to hold in their laughter but failing quite badly.

"What pray tell is so funny?" Asked Kaiba in a dangerous voice, this time Yugi managed to calm down first and said, "Well its just Kaiba when you called Joey a mutt you sort of growled like a dog and we found it funny you calling Joey a dog when you were the one growling."

"In other words, Kaiba, you're a hypocrite." Said Light finally getting her laughter under control. Though Kai was still having trouble and so she just nodded. Joey started to snicker at the glare Kaiba was giving Light, but more to the fact Light was just laughing at that.

Kaiba then finally had enough and shoved his way past Joey and out into the hall. Joey then just walked in and shut the door. He then went over to the kitchen and said, "All right let me at the food!"

"It's over there serve yourself I'm not your mother." Said Kai who now has control of herself and went back to eating. Joey just shrugged and got up and started to pile as much food as he could on his plate. While Kai and Light watched with wide eyes, while Yugi just smiled and shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Hey Joey I don't mind you eating so much, but just don't eat the pots or pans I need them for later." Said Light looking a little concerned for the said cookware.

"But that is how I get my iron." Said Joey looking at Yugi, Kai and Light with a very naïve expression on his face.

"You're joking me right?" Asked Kai in a very slow and cautions voice. Joey took a look at everyone and then a smile came across his face that could only mean one thing.

"Gotcha." Said Joey in a very happy go lucky voice. Which only made everyone else laugh. Joey then walked back over to the table and sat down. With the others and enjoyed the rest of breakfast.

At about a quarter until seven Kai got up and left Light's room. The boys watched her go and with raised eyebrows.

"Did we upset her?" Asked Yugi in a curious voice.

"No I think she is just getting Kaiba's jacket. She put it in her room to dry because she likes her room hotter than I like mine." Said Light starting to clear the table and getting the sink ready to wash the dishes. Joey and Yugi started to help Light, but she made them go out into the living room and watch TV.

A few minutes later Kai came back with Kaiba's trench over her arm. She looked at Yugi and Joey and nodded before going back into the kitchen to talk to Light. Yugi and Joey then just went back to watching TV and talking while Light and Kai stayed busy in the kitchen.

Soon Kai came out with the trench coat in her right hand and in her left a container with what smelled like biscuits and something purple that had to be jelly.

"Hey Kai what is with the food?" Asked Joey eyeing the container hungrily.

"Well since Kaiba left before he had any breakfast I decided to bring him some." Said Kai holding the container closer to herself, which made Joey frown.

"Well that is nice of you considering how you two were acting I thought you had gone back to being enemies." said Yugi thoughtfully.

"Yeah well we don't exactly get along but I didn't expect when I made the offer for us to become best friends over night. I guess our personalities just don't go well together." Said Kai shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah you and Kaiba have problems Kai, you to are just to headstrong." Said Light coming up behind Kai and putting a hand on her shoulder smiling.

"Oh and you have room to talk?" Asked Kai with a slight smirk on her face.

"Well I think she has room to talk. Seeing as she just spoke." Said Yugi looking at Kai and Light strangely. Light and Kai just sort of sweat dropped but didn't say anything.

"Well then we should get going before the ice prince starts to melt because we are late." Said Joey making everyone laugh and start to walk towards the door and out into the hall.

Once outside everyone started for the stairs, once there Light and Kai took the lead and started up the stairs. They all started to walk up flights of stairs around the seven flight they all just collapsed at the start of flight eight panting heavily.

"You know I really wish they would fix the elevator soon." Panted Joey in the futile position from is spot on the floor; about five feet form Yugi and Light.

"Yeah really you would think a hotel like this would have had that fixed by now." Said Yugi panting with his hands on his knees still standing but just barely. You could tell from all the panting he was doing, with his head bowing towards the floors so no one could see is face. But you could tell by the way his talking and breathing it had to be very red and sweaty.

Light wasn't in any better shape sitting against the wall on the left side of Kai and right of Yugi. Breathing hard with her head back and her hair that was before up in a neat bun on the back of her head had various, pieces hanging around her face. Her chest was rising up and down a lot but not as much as Yugi's was. Light then said in a very tired voice, "Yugi don't put your hand on your head or you're going to pass out, trust me on that."

Yugi just nodded and put his hands on his head and stood straight up and continued to take deep breaths.

"You know Light I think we are out of shape." Said Kai, as she was the one closer to the starts and the only one that didn't fall or lay down when they stopped. Instead she walked back and forth a few times talking deep calming breathes before sitting down on the first step of the flight of steps that lead to the eighth level.

"Really you think?" Said Light in a voice that told you that you just said something very stupid.

"Hey I'm just stating the facts and after this little meeting thing we are going back into training this is ridiculous." Said Kai getting up and starting up the stairs once again. Joey and Yugi sort of moaned at the shortness of the break but they got up and started climbing once again. Light followed without complaint and they started to climb yet again up the many flights of stairs.

Twenty Minutes Later

"Yes! Oh my God! There is the top!!!" Yelled a very happy and tired Joey. By this time of course Joey and Yugi were hanging onto each other for support while Kai and Light helped support each other. Light and Kai sort of sweated dropped at Joey's excitement despite the long and tiring journey up the stairs.

"Joey, have you ever consider Drama?" Asked Light still trying to make it up the last of the stairs.

"Yes, I have and there is new shows of my life every week haven't you seen it?" Asked Joey in a very sarcastic voice.

"When did he turn into such a smartass?" Grumbled Kai finally making it to the top of the stairs and pulling Light up right after her. Joey and Yugi then get to the top of the stairs soon after Kai and Light. Once at the top Light poked Joey and Joey lost his balance and he fell a short way down the starts.

"Oh man Joey I didn't mean for that to happen!" Yelled Light running down the stairs only to be greeted by a very out of it Joey. Light then just sighed and picked Joey up and then said after a few steps.

"Joey, when you're in your close to right mind again I'm going to suggest some weight loss plans to you." Said Light making Kai and Yugi laugh a little. Light then looked up at Kai and Yugi and said, "Go ahead guys, I'll catch up."

"No way I might miss something funny if I do." Said Kai in a very amused voice with Yugi nodding in agreement. Light just smiled and continued up the stairs.

Once Light was at the top with Joey on her back they walked out of the stair well into a bright white hallway with a navy blue carpet down the middle of it. They all walked out into the middle of the hallway, except Joey who is being carried by Light. They all looked up and down the hallway and saw no windows or anything in the hall, only the carpet on the floor and the lights on the ceiling.

"Someone needs to find a new designer." Said Yugi looking at the very plain hallway everyone just nodded in agreement, not really know what to say. But of course Light found something.

"Hey guys could we pick away to go Mr. Weight loss here is getting heavy." Said Light readjusting Joey on her back and trying not to sound to tired or pushy. Kai nodded and started to walk towards the left, but Yugi grabbed her arm and said, "I think we should go to the right instead."

Kai looked at him for a minute before shrugging and walking towards the right. Soon everyone reached a large door that took up the whole wall that it would be on if it didn't take up all the space. On the door are intricate images of three blue eyes white dragons with two lone figures standing in front of them facing whoever opens the doors.

Everyone just sort of stared at the wonderful images for a while until Yugi snapped out of it and looked at the watch on Kai's wrist the read "8:12" Yugi just sweat dropped at that and said, "Umm..Kai? Light? Joey? I think we should be going." While everyone was staring at the pictures Joey snapped out of it and also got sucked into the images on the doors. Light was the first to snap out of it and nodded towards Yugi, while Yugi nudged Kai and she snapped out if it as well. They didn't brother with Joey to tell the truth they couldn't tell the difference from his normal state of mind.

They all then walked up to the doors and Yugi turned the knobs to the door on the right and pulled to open it, when he did a normal size door opened not the huge one he was expecting to open.

"Well who saw that one coming?" Asked Light sweat dropping at the new door.

"I did" Said Joey snapping out of the trance no one knew he was in.

"Joey don't make me poke you down those stairs again." Said Light-readjusting Joey again and Joey just sort of shut his mouth, with a slightly scared look on his face. That made Kai and Yugi laugh a little. Light then walked through the door with Kai and Yugi close behind.

The room they entered is a long room but only has about fifteen feet worth of width. Though the room is as long as a limo but in the middle of it there is a long dark brown almost black mahogany table only five feet short than the room and about four feet wide. The chairs around the table are big, comfy black leather chairs. The walls in the room are a navy blue. That covered three of the walls the fourth one is totally a window and nothing else. While the carpet is a dark blue but is slightly off from navy blue its more like the blue you would see just after the sun has set and the stars are starting to come out on it.

In the room already are six different people with various papers lying out in front of them. Two of them stuck out the most though. One a young boy about the same age as Joey, with white spiky uneven hair with violet eyes. He is wearing a violet shirt with white pants. He also has gold spiked earrings and armband. He also seemed to have a heavy layer of eyeliner.

Then there is the other person, who seemed to be a young girl, but you couldn't seem much of her since she is covered in a full cloak with facemask. But one look at her and Yugi, Joey, Light and Kai all had a chill run down their back.

"You're all twelve minutes late. Where have you been?" Said Kaiba giving everyone a death glare.

"Carrying Mr. Drama here up the stairs, why, was you worried?" Asked Light sitting Joey into the nearest black chair.

"No." Said Kaiba in a mellow tone voice.

"Then why did you ask?" Asked Light Joey, Yugi and Kai laughing a little in the background.

"Human curiosity" Said Kaiba glaring at Light the most until burst out laughing and started to roll on the floor. Yugi and Joey didn't see what was so funny until Light opened her mouth once again.

"Like I said, why did you ask?" Said Light laughing herself now, while Yugi used the support of the table for support and Joey looked like he was about to fall out of his chair. Kaiba continued to glare profusely but it only succeed in making everyone laugh hard. When Light once again opened her mouth.

"What I'm just saying the truth." Said Light naively but Kai knew she was faking. So that made Kai just laugh hard and for a while everyone was worried that she would pee her pants from laughing so hard. Well everyone except Light was worried.

Kaiba continued with his death glares but this time his glare was totally on Light. When Light saw this she fell on to the floor

"Oh nooo.. I'm, melting.. Aaaahhhh...." Light said in a voice that sounded of per agony, but you could tell, if you had half a brain that it was full of sarcasm.

Everyone in the room except for the girl in the cloak, a few of the other people and Kaiba all fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. Kaiba glared at some of the people laughing and they stopped fast. The girl in the cloak looked around very confused. While Kaiba returned his attention back to Light who just jumped up and took a bow. She then stood back up straight once again and said, "hank-you, I'm here well, as long as the tournament is. Now, down to business."

She then took a set, while Kai and Yugi were still on the floor laughing. After a few minutes Kai and Yugi got their laughter under control for the most parts, except for some random giggles every now and then. But they managed to get into one of the black leather chairs and get a relatively serious face on.

Kaiba looked at everyone and then said, "Now if no one has anymore interruptions we can get this meeting over with quickly."

Everyone remained quiet except for a few squeaks of the chairs as people shifted their weights in their chairs.

"Good now, the four people to my left are the chair members that have appoint me in charge of this years World Dueling Championships The Tournament of Champions. They will are here to give us the rules since despite the fact I'm last years champion and organizer of the tournament I was not allowed to make the rules." He said the last of that part with a glare to the council but they have long since learned to ignore the normal glares, but the death glares always got them.

With that a women with short brown hair and brown eyes, stood up. When she did you could tell she is slightly over weight not enough to make her what you would call fat, but it gave her a more a motherly look. That surprised Kai and Light for someone like her to be able to survive in a business that involved Seto Kaiba. But once she spoke they understood perfectly clear that appearances are very deceiving.

"I would like to state this now and consider this your warning. You will follow the rooms down to the letter one mess up and you are out of the tournament. So in other words if I say jump you will jump or you will be made to leave. Am I clear." Said the woman in a very commanding and cold voice that would scary anyone that didn't know the business game.

They woman after a few moments of silence the woman walked around the table handing out a packet to Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Kai, Light, white haired boy and cloak girl. Once she handed out the last packet she spoke once again, "These are your schedules you will be at these places on time. I will not tolerate lateness, have I made that perfectly clear?"

"Have you said that like five times now?" Asked Kai looking bored with this whole meeting thing.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Said the woman while looking down at her own packet.

"Pretend what you want not like a care." Said Kai with a mellow tone voice much like Kaiba's before Light made fun of him.

"I believe you should show respect for your elders, but I guess you shouldn't expect such high standers from an American." Said the woman sounding just like Kaiba, which made Kai very mad.

"Look here lady if you want me to treat you with respect then I would expect some from you first." Said Kai standing and meeting the woman's glare head on.

"Hah! Why should Kayla Yoka chairman and president of the dueling federation hand picked my Mr. Pegasus himself, have to show respect to some punk duelist like yourself, that has never worked a real day in her life?" Said Kayla Yoka in a very pompous voice that could almost rival Kaiba's but that didn't make Kai flinch one between.

"You should and will show respect for me because of the main facts that one, my cousin's and I company is one of the main companies supporting this tournament. Two I have worked very hard in my life to get to where I am at today. I have accomplished and seen more things in my life that you could never even dream of and that is more than enough to make you show respect for me." Said Kai in a deadly serious and cold anger voice that is so calm that it made Kaiba's eyes widen, if it was from the fact he just found out she ran a company or the voice she was using, we will never know. But I don't think he will ever know either.

"So. You're that Kai Element shareowner of Element and Guardian Corp. and I can only assume that Light Guardian is your cousin. Well then I must apologies ladies for my rude behavior." Said the woman looking down at the table to what it seems to be in shame.

"Its all right I guess I was being a smart ass. So lets continue to the meeting and get this over with already." Said Kai setting down with Light grinning at her. Once Kai was totally seated Light leaned over and whispered into Kai's ear, "I can't believe you got Aunt Kayla to do that."

"Why not? You know she always loves to help us out with anything." Whispered back to Light like it was no big deal.

"Well couldn't you have found another way to get us being company owners out in to the open?" Whispered back Light.

"Yes, I could have but it was much more fun to see the way Kaiba reacted to that little fact this way." Said Kai back to Light before they were interrupted by some clearing their throat, they both turned around to see everyone staring at them. Kai just smiled, waved and moved away from Light. Light just smiled and waited for them to continue.

"All right well if you just follow the schedules then you should be fine. There will be a photo shoot and then you will board a plane at the end of the week and it will take you to where the finals will take place. Then after that you'll be taken to where the Championship Dual will take place. After that the winner has to come and speak with us." Said Kayla starting to set down when Kaiba opened his rather large mouth.

"What about the rules of the tournament? That is the only reason I called this meeting. I could care less about your stupid photo shoot and I already knew about the finals and Championship Dual." Said Kaiba in a very bored, cold voice.

"Well the rules are simple you only have to follow the stander rules. No changes and life points are at two thousand. Other than that there is nothing left to say about the tournament and you are all now dismissed. Goodbye" With that Kayla the other council members stood and walked out of the room. Close behind them the girl in the cloak and white haired boy left as well. Once they were gone Kai stood and reached down on the floor to the container that held the biscuits and jelly. She then walked over to where Kaiba was sitting and leaned on the table and put the container in front of Kaiba on the table.

"What is that?" Asked Kaiba raising an eyebrow at the container.

"That is a container, but what is inside of it I think you'll like a lot better." Said Kai lifting the lead off of the small container. Once it was open Kaiba leaned up and took a look inside, once he realized what it was he sat back in his chair.

"I'm not hungry." But as soon as he said it his stomach gave sort of a low growl and made Kai just raise an eyebrow. Kaiba just glared and leaned back up and took a biscuit and put some jelly on it and started to eat. Kai just smiled and walked away, but before she could get more than three feet Kaiba opened his mouth.

"You know I could use some milk with this but I guess you can't expect much from an American." Said Kaiba in what seemed to be an emotionless tone of voice.

"Hn, your welcome Kaiba." Said Kai as she continued to walk away.

"You know you don't have to be such a jerk, Kaiba. She was doing that out of the kindness of her heart, but I guess you can't expect respect out of, Seto Kaiba." Said Light walking over to Kai who was getting ready to leave.

After a few moments Joey, Yugi, Light and Kai all walked out of the meeting room and into the hallway. Once outside they proceed to walk towards the stairwell, passing by the elevators that still have the out of order signs on them. Everyone all sighed and continue on their walk towards the stairwell and even longer journey down the stairs. But they all got to the stairwell and started to head down without much incident.

About thirty minutes they were all back to Light and Kai's floor. They then proceed to the Light's room and see Kaiba knocking on the door.

"How the heck did you get down here so fast?" Asked Joey totally confused.

"Yeah really we didn't see you pass us on the stairs down." Said Yugi looking at Kaiba like he had a tail or something.

"Simple I took the elevator." Said Kaiba turning towards the group behind him that looked like they just ran a marathon.

"But they are out of order!" yelled Kai in pure exhaustion and confusion.

"Which elevators?" Asked Light in a very deadly tone.

"The ones with the out of order signs on them. I had the staff put those on so I'll be the only one that will use the elevators so I don't have to wait for it. But that is not the reason I'm here for. Here Kai here is your container back." Said Kaiba in a very bored voice.

"The ones with the out of order signs on them. I had the staff put those on so I'll be the only one that will use the elevators so I don't have to wait for it. But that is not the reason I'm here for. Here Kai here is your container back." Said Kaiba in a very bored voice.

Light gritted her teeth, and said, "You jerk."

Kaiba glared and asked, "What did you say?"

You yelled at him, "You heard what she said, or what, are deaf and dumb?"

Kaiba turned his death glare at Kai, who just returned it, while Light yelled, "Don't you not look at me! Turn your attention back here, you jerk, I'm not done with you yet."

Kaiba looked back at Light, clearly ticked off at being called a jerk, though, Light didn't exactly look too happy herself. She started going off on him, "What kind of inconsiderate, pompous, pig-headed jerk goes and makes everyone take the stairs, while he goes and hogs, not one, not two, BUT THREE ELEVATORS?! Who do you think you are, Kaiba? Tell me, because I want to know. If you think you're some great inventor whom everyone has to bow down to, I got news for you, because you're not!"

Kaiba answered calmly, "I'm Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp, that's who I am."

Kai answered, still extremely mad, "And I'm Kai Element of Element and Guardian Corp, but you don't see my head bloated as big as yours!"

He glared at her, while Yugi and Joey backed away slowly, looking more than a little frightened. Light glared at Kaiba, and yelled, "You can't keep your eyes off of her! Kaiba, you must really like Kai!"

Kai looked more than sick and yelled, "Light, how could you!"

Kaiba said, "That's preposterous! I could never like Kai."

Light glared and yelled, "Is she not good enough for you or what Mr. Bigshot?"

He snickered and said, "I wouldn't be caught dead with her."

Light snickered and said, "That can be arranged."

Kai looked at Light, and said, "Don't, Light, I don't want to bail you out of Jail."

Light smiled and said, "Relax, Kai." She walked over to a window, and said very firmly, "Kaiba, get your sorry butt over here."

Kaiba wasn't going to move, but Kai shoved him over towards Light. He glared at her, when Light said firmly, "Shake a tail feather, slow poke!" He sulked his way over, as Light asked, "Have you ever taken a physics class, Kaiba?"

He nodded, and said, "Yeah. Why?"

Light smirked and said, "Then you should know that an object in motion will stay in motion until acted upon by an outside force... right?"

Kaiba nodded, and said, "Look, monkey girl, I didn't come here for a physics class."

Light waved the 'monkey girl' comment, and continued, "Well, Let's call you the 'object in motion.' We shall then call the ground way down there the 'outside force.' Get it?"

Kaiba nodded, and said, "Got it."

Light smirked wider and said, "Good." Kaiba didn't move, but continued looking out the window. Light anime veined and yelled as loud as she could (and trust me... that's loud) "IF YOU DON'T TAKE DOWN EVERY SINGLE SIGN ON THE ELEVATORS, PERSONALLY, THEN YOU'LL EXPERIENCE THE GROUND FROM A FALL OF 6 STORIES!! NOW MOVE IT!!!"

Kaiba still didn't move, when Kai turned to Yugi and Joey, who were against a wall, and said, "She's in band." They both nodded very slowly, and continued to watch with eyes that looked to be about the same size as their heads. Kai giggled and continued to watch Light, who was shoving Kaiba towards the first elevator.

Light yelled again, "Move it!" She pressed the call button, and the elevator doors open. She shoved Kaiba inside, and pushed the button for the top floor. The doors were closing, as she held them open, and said, "Look, Kaiba. You can be nice and all, just try to consider others before yourself next time, and I don't think we'll have this chat again." She smiled, and yelled, "Now move it!" The doors closed, and the elevator started moving. She dusted off her hands, and turned back to the group. Kai was laughing a little, but Joey and Yugi still looked scared. Light bent down a little, and looked at Yugi straight in the eyes. She whispered very softly and sarcastically, "Boo." He jumped slightly, and Joey hit the top of her head. Light glared and asked, "What was that for?"

He glared back, and said, "For scaring Yugi."

She sweat dropped and said, "I didn't mean to. Sorry, Yugi." Light reached behind him, and started scratching him behind the ears. Kai laughed, and picked Kaiba up out of the fake elevator. He gave everyone a cold stare, and meowed flatly. Light laughed, and said, "I love playing with the cats, Kai."

Kai nodded, and said, "I do too. They're so cute."

Light sighed, and said, "It's a shame that this wasn't real, and we only imagined it." Kai nodded, and continued playing with Kaiba. Joey started looking around, when Yugi jumped out of Light's lap, and tackled him. They started play fighting, when you both giggled. Kaiba looked coldly at them, and continued watching.

Suddenly, the phone rang, which sent Yugi and Joey running in different directions. Kaiba looked at the phone and blinked. Kai stood up, and asked, "Well, who could it be?" She picked up the phone, as Light put Kaiba in a white coat, and started talking to him. He glared, and hissed, while Kai listened intently to the words on the other end of the phone, "You have been chosen..."


	5. Meetings Again Man!

(Light) Hahaha! I own Joey!

(Joey) No you don't!

(Light) I meant the cat, not your character!

(Joey) okay, and what about the others?

(Kai) We own their cats, but not them, why do you ask?

(Joey) I was just wondering.

(Light) Okay. Looks at Kai Kai, why do you have Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Crop on a leash?

(Kai) No reason. looks over at Light Why do you have Yugi Motou King of Games on a leash?

(Light) blink looks at leash Wow, I guess I do.

(Yugi) Yeah, you do. Would you let me go?

(Light) It's a new game. It's called get off the leash. You get off the leash, and you're free. But in order to do that, you have to break the unbreakable collar.

(Yugi) sweat drops that's a little one-way.

(Light) You're right. hands bucket of keys Here.

(Yugi) What's this for?

(Light) One of those keys opens the lock. Good luck.

(Joey) Hey now, come on.

(Kai) you're next on the list, Joey.

(Joey) gulps scampers away like a scared puppy

(Yugi) Ha! I've found the key!

(Kai) How he find it I have the key right here.

(Kaiba) I'll take that. takes Kai's key

(Kai) Hey that's mine fights with Kaiba

(Yugi)runs off and gets shocked

(Light) Did I forget to tell you about the microchip and the invisible fence?

(Yugi) rubs head yes... (Light) Oops. My bad

(Kaiba and Kai) drop Key

(Light) picks key up and swallows it

(Yugi and Kaiba) yells

(Light) wow, all that over a key.

(Kai) Yeah really its just a key. gets up and dusts self off

(Yugi and Kaiba) glares

(Joey) Hey! I'm off the hook! runs away hits wall and falls

(Light) Did I forget to tell you about the microchip and the invisible walls, too?

(Kai) Did we make this disclaimer long enough?

(Light) No

(Kai) Thought you'd say that.

Meetings again...man!

By: Kai and Light

Edited by: Crystal56 and Light

(Because Kai is still bad at grammar.)

"You have been chosen..." came the voice on the other end of the phone.

Kai asked, "Chosen for what?" Light was watching Kaiba and Joey start to fight, when Yugi went over, and pulled Joey away, by the tail of his green jacket. Kaiba snickered, and meowed something tauntingly at Joey. Yugi let go, and Joey started attacking Kaiba. Light was being forced to pull them all apart, as Kaiba slinked away from them.

The voice on the other end of the phone said, "You have been chosen to compete in the World Championships!"

Kai screamed a little, which caused Yugi and Joey to run off again, while Light just looked at her. Kai smiled widely, and listened to the person continue talking, "You are expected to meet at 12:00 noon, sharp today at Seto Kaiba's mansion. Tardiness will not be tolerated." Kai nodded, and hung up the phone. She smiled and said, "I'm in the World Championships!!!!!!"

Light jumped up and yelled, "Oh, my God, Kai! That's great!" Yugi and Joey walked back into the room, from behind a chair, and gave approving looks to Kai. Kaiba looked back at her from over his shoulder, and snorted.

Kai looked at him, and said, "Don't do that, you sound like a pig."

Light chuckled and said, "I told you he was pig-headed." They both laughed, when Light asked, "So, where do you have to go, and by when?"

Kai replied, "Some guy named Seto Kaiba's mansion and by noon." Kai checked the clock, and saw it was 7:00. She yawned and stood up, heading into her room. Light followed, and watched her pack her bag. She thought to herself, "I remember something about that name..."

Light opened her mouth to say something, but her cell went off. She picked it up and asked, "Hello?" Kai looked up from her packing, and listened to Light. "Uh-huh, right... okay. I'll be there. IT'S WHERE? Okay, okay.. Right, I'll be there, you can count on that." She hung up her phone, and said, "Guess what, Kai."

Kai looked up and asked, "What?"

Light smiled widely, and said, "I'm going, too!!"

Kai smiled, and asked, "Same place?"

Light nodded, and said, "Yeah, same place in Japan."

Kai's jaw dropped a little and asked, "Japan?"

Light nodded, and hurried off to their room to pack. Kai finished packing, and waited for Light. She came out within about 5 minutes. Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba had, by this time, come from different spots, and sat at Kai's feet. Light looked down at them, and asked, "We going to bring them?"

Kai looked down, as Kaiba started walking away. Kai picked him up, and started scratching him behind the ears. She looked at Light and asked, "I don't know, do you want to take them?"

Light nodded, and said, "Sure, why not?" Kai went into her room, and brought out a black carrier. She set it down and opened the door.

Kai stood behind Kaiba and said, "In you go." He blinked and looked at her like she was nuts. She started gently pushing him with her foot towards the carrier. Kaiba laid down, and let her scratch his back with her foot. She glared a little, and picked up a very old, beaten up Duel Monsters card. She propelled it inside the carrier, while saying, "Get the Blue Eyes, Kaiba." He leapt into the carrier after the very old card. Kai slammed the door shut fast, and locking it, while Kaiba gave off a long, low growl. Kai laughed, and said," Well, that won't do you any good now, buddy, you're already in your cage."

Light laughed loudly, while she went into the guest bedroom (her room, temporarily) and brought out two cat carriers. One was green, and the other blue. She opened the doors, and said, "Okay, its your turn now, guys." Joey and Yugi walked into their respectable cages, as Light shut the doors behind them.

Kai sweat dropped, and said, "Well. That was easy enough for you."

Light giggled, and said, "You'd think that Kaiba would be smart to the Blue Eyes trick by now."

Kai nodded, and said, "You'd think."

Kaiba hissed at the comments. Light looked down into the cage and said, "Oh would you keep it down. You're really not the most intelligent per- cat in the world. Get over it." Kaiba hissed again, as Light said, "Don't make us muzzle you. You know we will." Kaiba gave off a low growl as Light sighed, and muttered, "Give it a rest, big shot."

Kai laughed, and asked, "Would you two give it a rest already?"

Light giggled, and said, "All right." She grabbed her duffel bag, and slung it over her shoulder, while grabbing Yugi and Joey's cages. Kai grabbed her backpack, along with Seto's cage. He gave off another low growl.

Kai shook the cage slightly, and said, "Oops, bump." She and Light laughed, as Kai lead Light out of the house, and into a waiting car. Kai said simply, "The Jet." The driver nodded, and took off down the road.

After a few minutes, the car pulled up to a large jet, as Light and Kai piled out. Kai pulled her bags and Kaiba's cage out, while saying, "Thank-You, Max."

The driver smiled, and said, "No problem, Ms. Element." Kai shut the door, and walked with Light to the jet. They both smiled and talked the short walk there. Once on the runway, the jet's door popped open, and a somewhat hefty man stepped out. He tilted his head towards Kai and Light, as they boarded.

He followed them back into the jet, and asked, "Where to, ladies?"

Kai smiled and said, "Japan, please." The man nodded, as Light and Kai put their stuff away. Light sat down, and let Yugi and Joey out, while Kai buckled Kaiba's cat carrier. He yowled, as Kai laughed and said, "No, you can't come out, because you won't go back in." Light laughed, while Joey and Yugi started taunting Kaiba in his cage. Kai snickered, reached over, and opened the cage door. The plane started taking off, but that didn't stop Kaiba from jumping out of his cage and start chasing Yugi and Joey. Only when the plane started a very steep incline did they stop, and return to their respectable owners.

Light yawned, and said, "Wow. We've had a busy morning. I hope we get there in time, Kai."

Kai nodded, and replied, "I hope we do, too."

Six Hours Later

"Well I guess we are going to be a little late." Said Kai getting off of the jet with her suitcase and cat carrier; with Kaiba in it yet again sound none to happy about it either.

"I guess but what are they going to do throw us out of the tournament?" said Light following Kai with her luggage and cat carriers. They continued to walk down the stairs leading from the black and blue state-of-the-art jet. Once they reached the ground two motorcycles were waiting for them. One is a black Suzuki Bandit with a few modifications to it frames and engine. The other is a dark blue Kawasaki ZZR1200 on the back of it though looked to be carrier bars.

Kai walked over to the black bandit but on the side of it and bold silver letters is the name Mastermind Kai. On the back of the bike is a full-face motocross helmet with the same name on both sides of it. Kai moved the helmet and put it on top of her seat. She then put Kaiba's carrier where the helmet use to be and strapped it down once she was sure it was secure she then put her back pack behind it, she then secure that. She then got on her bike and waited for Light to finish getting ready.

Light's bike just like Kai's had a name on the side of it as well it being 'Mastermind Light' also in bold silver letters. Her helmet also read 'Mastermind Light in bold letters but on the back of the helmet there is a number two. Just like Kai's though Light has a bar rack for her bag and cat carriers. She strapped Joey and Yugi's carriers to the back and then strapped her bag on behind them. But before she put on her helmet she hit a small switch with two wires going from it. She then put her helmet on and mounted her bike.

"Ready?" asked Kai through her helmet radio which was already on when she put on her helmet.

"Yeah lets get out of here before we are any later," said Light starting her bike and taking off, with Kai close behind her.

"So Light any clue where this guy lives?" asked Kai in a light child like voice.

"Yeah it's about an hour away. He lives in the middle of some city named Domino," said Light looking at the map while they sit at a stoplight.

Two Hours Later

"How was I supposed to know that the map was upside down?" asked Light through the helmet radio.

"Simply look at the compass on the map. But that doesn't matter anymore we are only ten minutes away after we get on the next highway," said Kai as she took a sharp turn with Light close behind her. As Kai was taking the turn a loud scrape and then clunk behind her. Kai looked over her shoulder and heard a growl.

"Hehe sorry Kaiba I forgot I couldn't take that sharp of turns with you behind me," said Kai in a very sorry voice. While Light sort of snickered and Yugi and Joey came as close to snickering as cats could.

Hour Later

"Damn traffic jam!" Kai yelled into her helmet radio cruising down one of the many city streets on her way to the Kaiba mansion.

"Don't worry Kai, they are not going to kick us out of the tournament because what are we now four hours late getting to the mansion.

"Your right now lets just get to the mansion shall we," said Kai stopping at a busy intersection. Light pulled out the map and said, "We go straight from here and take a left at the second to last intersection."

"HELP SOMEONE HE TOOK MY PURSE!!!" yelled a middle age woman in a business dress and two inch heels. Kai and Light looked up and saw a young man about sixteen run across the intersection Light and Kai are sitting at, cutting of a few cars that almost hit him.

"God why do you hate me?" asked Kai before shifting into gear and taking off after the boy with Light close behind her. They cut across the intersection just like the boy but once they were in the middle they split up, Light went straight and as soon as she could she turned left, while Kai turned left in the first place and followed right behind the culprit. Soon she was right behind him while Light just turned right and was coming down the street right in front of the kid. The he notice this and tried to run faster but it was no use, Light was ahead of him with Kai coming up behind him and both sides of the street were blocked by cars. So he then stopped and yelled, "What the heck is going on here?"

"Cut!" yelled a guy coming out from behind a car on the right side of the street.

"Robert! You told me there was only going to be one motorcycle not two and they aren't even coming from the right angles!" Yelled the kid walking up to the man he called Robert. Kai and Light came slowly to a halt in front of the two men. Light then took off her helmet and said, "What are you smoking kid? You need to give that lady her purse back!"

"As you can tell I'm not smoking anything and that lady is my mother so shove it," said the kid glaring at Light, who glared right back.

"You know I'm really confused and pissed," said Kai taking off her helmet and looking at her cousin how is still glaring at the kid.

"So your stealing from your own mother how pathetic I should take you down right now." Light then revived her bike engine, which made the boy go wide eye, before turning to the man named Robert and yelling, "Who the hell are these people dad?"

"You're stealing from your wife! That is it you two are in for it now," said Kai getting off her bike and putting it on the kickstand before walking over to the now very scared men. Light got off and followed, when Kai and Light were about three feet from them the older man yelled, "I would never steal from my wife! Do you even know who I am?"

Kai and Light looked at each and shrugged, they then looked back at him and Light said, "No who are you except for a thief than a lair?"

By now the man looked like he was about to blow a fuse he then yelled, "I am Robert Saber."

Light and Kai looked at each other once more with confused expressions on their faces they then turned back to him and Light asked, "Who are you?"

"That is very funny, but I have no time for games," said Robert starting to walk away from them.

"No really who are you?" asked Light again.

"You really don't know do you?" asked Robert turning back to Kai and Light. They both shook their heads in a no manner.

"I'm a director for Rose and Bloom productions," said Robert in a slow tired voice.

"Oh, then I take it we just interrupted your shooting of your up coming film," asked Kai looking around for the cameras.

"Are you the maker of That Pasta?" asked Light in a teasing voice.

"No that is my brother and the cameras are on the roofs, they were to be drop shots so we could get the motorcycle into the picture. By the way where the hell is the motorcycle?" Said Robert looking around, suddenly a man in a black jumpsuit came around the corner and ran up to Robert.

"I'm really sure but some punk kid stole the bike about a block back and I ran here as fast as I could after I had a sandwich at the café on the corner." Everyone sweat dropped at his statement but Light was the first to react to it.

"You're joking right?" asked Light in a disbelieving voice.

"No, why would I be?" asked the man with a confused look on his face.

"You're fired," said Light and the director at the same time.

"Well then I'm sorry about this, but we better be going, we are already a little bite late to our meeting," said Kai turning and starting to get back onto her bike.

"No wait! How good are you on that bike?" asked the director coming up to Kai with a pleading look on his face.

"Well I'm all right with it why?" asked Kai with a confused worried look on her face.

"All right I can with all right. I need someone to take that idiots place and you just happen to have the right model bike if you lose the luggage," said the director eyeing the bike Kai is half way on.

"But I'm already very late to our meeting and its still five minutes away," said Kai looking at her watch in a worried voice.

"Oh go on Kai what's matter if we are a few more minutes late," said Light smiling at Kai.

"Oh fine, I'll do it. So where do I start this little stunt?" asked Kai looking over to the very happy Robert.

Hour and a Half Later

"Why did I have to do that?" asked Kai following Light down a busy city street.

"Because you're a really nice person," said Light with laughter in her voice.

"Whatever, now where do we go?" asked Kai looking up at Light who is just ahead of her.

"Well hang on I'll check at that stoplight." Light said looking up ahead of her to see the stoplight there going to its dull yellow color. Soon they arrived there Kai pulled up next to Light just in case she needed help reading the map again.

"No Light make sure you have the map right side up I don't feel like asking directions again because we can't figure out where we are," said Kai stopping and looking over at Light.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Light looks over at the sign on the street and then back at the map, "All right we are on the street with the symbol that sort of looks like a house. Now where is it on the map? Hey Kai do you know where O'Hara airport is around here?" Asked Light looking up at Kai, who if didn't have a helmet on would have a very shocked expression on her face. Kai then grabbed the map from Light and looked at it for a minute before making it into a paper ball and throwing it into the nearest trashcan.

"Umm...Kai that was a great shot and all but don't we sort of need that map?" asked Light looking from the trashcan to Kai.

"Well we could have used it again sometime, but we would have to go back to America to do that," said Kai looking up at the sky and letting her hands drop to her sides in a lazy sort of way.

"That bad huh?" Asked Light in a voice that said she already knew the answer.

"Yep, well I guess we should go and ask for directions then," said Kai sitting back up just in time for the light to turn green. They both went down the street for a while until they saw two kids.

One has black, red and blonde spiky hair and what looked to be a blue school uniform on, while the other has blonde hair with a green school uniform on.

They drove up next to the two boys and pulled to a stop. They looked over as the boys stopped and looked at them. Kai pulled off her helmet so she could talk to them better and turned off her bike.

"Hey do you know where the Kaiba mansion is?" asked Kai like it was nothing big, but once the boys gave her a strange look she got a little worried.

"Why would you want to go there?" asked the one in the green uniform.

"Hey do you know where the Kaiba mansion is?" asked Kai like it was nothing big, but once the boys gave her a strange look that got her a little worried.

"Why would you want to go there?" asked the one in the green uniform.

Light pulled off her helmet and shook her head. She smiled and said, "Well, we were supposed to be there for a meeting, but we kinda got lost."

Kai glared and said, "If someone didn't have a map of Downtown Chicago, then we wouldn't have that problem, now would we?"

Light sighed, and said, "Well, Kai, we were also stuck in traffic, and involved in a movie. So, it's not totally my fault."

Kai continued, "Nonetheless, the map was upside down, too!"

Light sweat dropped and asked, "You're not going to stop on that, are you?" Suddenly, Light's back tire popped. She dropped her head, and muttered, "I never get a break..."

The boy with multi-colored hair said, "That's okay, the place isn't that far away anyways, though the meeting was over five and a half hours ago."

The boy with the blonde hair looked at Kai and Light, and asked, "You two are in the World Championships, too?"

Kai nodded, and asked, "You two are?"

They nodded, as the boy with many colors to his hair said, "I'm Yugi Motou." Just then, the cat that Light called Yugi gave a loud meow.

Everyone's attention turned to Light's blue cat carrier. She blinked and asked, "You want out or something?" The cat seemed to nod, but Light said, "Sorry. You'll have to wait until we at least get to the hotel." The cat frowned, when Light looked back to Yugi and Blonde boy, and said, "I'm Light, by the way."

Kai nodded, and said, "Kai."

The blonde boy said proudly, "I'm Joey Wheeler. I came in second in Duelist Kingdom."

Kai and Light nodded, and asked, "Not to seem pushy, but would you mind giving us directions?"

"Yeah sure why not. It's not that far from here. We were just coming back from there. Kaiba wouldn't shut up so the meeting took five hours," said Joey looking back at the direction he was just coming from.

"Great well I guess we'll have to walk seeing as Light's tire is a little flat," said Kai looking down at Light's tiring making sure it wasn't causing any more damage to the bike. Light and Kai then got off the bikes and put them on their kickstands. They then unpacked the bikes and stood over by Yugi and Joey once they were done and had everything.

Soon they were all walking down a plain old city sidewalk, talking and telling stories about stuff they have done and so on.

"Meow! Meow!!!" Yugi and Joey jumped and looked around when they heard a cat meow. Kai just rolled her eyes and lifted the dark cat carrier up to her eye level and peered into the carrier, when a long fur covered cat arm came out with claws stretched out of it. Lucky Kai just barely managed to escape a rather harsh meeting with her face and those claws.

"Kaiba seems a little pissed," said Light looking at the cage as Kaiba's long arm disappeared back into the cage.

"No kidding," said Kai looking back in the cage but was careful to stay out of reach of those very sharp claws. Yugi and Joey then looked at each other and walked over to Kai and gazed into the cage and asked, "Kaiba?"

"It's her cat not the guy we are suppose to meet," said Light looking at Yugi as he got up on his tiptoes trying to get a good look into the cage, when another cat arm came out and tried to swat at him. Yugi then fell backwards and landed on the sidewalk with a loud thump.

"You okay, Yugi?"asked Light in a very concerned voice as she walked over to him and with her free hand helped him up, the best she could with a duffle bag and two cat carriers in one hand.

"Sorry about Kaiba he gets a little moody when he thinks we are having a good time," said Kai glaring at Kaiba throw the metal bars of the cat carrier door.

"You're telling me," said Yugi getting up off the ground with the help of Light and then dusting himself off.

"Kaiba, will you calm down! Jeez I know you don't like us but could at least not take it out on people you don't know?" asked Kai putting the cage back to her side and starting to walk off again.

"You talk to your cats?" asked Joey looking at Kai like she grew horns.

"Yeah, but don't worry, when I tell you they talk back then you can worry," said Kai looking at Joey over her shoulder with mirth in her eyes.

They all started walking again ignoring the growls coming from Kaiba's carrier. They turned and walked by quite a few places before they stopped in front a rather large mansion. It has a black metal fence all the way around it, with tall, ten-inch spikes at the top and in all looking very intimating. The house itself is pure white with tall pillars going up in front of the house. It looked to be more friendly, but very empty it didn't have anything really else to it.

"This house has a very cold feeling to it," said Light looking at the front gate with a frown on her face, clearly trouble by this.

"I agree it just feels like a total blank. Nothing to it, this could be the saddest place I have ever been," Kai said with a very similar expression painted on her face as Light.

Light and Kai both sit there cat carriers down for a minute before putting there hands on the bars to get a more feel for the place, but as soon as they put there hands on the bars, they started to shake and their hair raised straight up into the air. Joey and Yugi stood back wide eyed at Kai and Light, just staring and hoping they could let go soon. After a minute Kai managed to let go but Light held on a little longer before to, releasing the bar. Kai and Light look forward for a few minutes before turning to each other, their air still up straight in the air. They looked at each other for a moment in complete silence before breaking out in laughter at each other.

"With a fence like this who needs gel!" said Kai in between fits of laughter over what just happened. Light reached over and started to play with Kai's hair before saying, "Its so straight up." As soon as she said that it fell down and so did Light's, which only made them laugh harder.

Joey and Yugi this whole time were standing back in complete shock that they could be laughing like that after being shocked by an electrical fence.

"Don't look so shocked boys," said Kai calming down and looking over at them.

"Yeah, really oh by the way Yugi how many times did you get shocked by the fence?" asked Light off handily, to Yugi who just looked at her funny and said, "What are you talking about my hair is always like this."

"Okay," said Light quickly and looking back the fence and said, "Well I guess we should get going I need to talk to this Kaiba person about this fence." Light then put her hand on the door and started to shake again.

"Light!" Yelled Kai not thinking about what happens when you make contact with something already being electrocuted, as soon as Kai hand touched Light's arm, she went deathly quiet and started to shake as well.

It took a little longer than last time for Light to rip her hand off the fence, but once she did her hair was back to standing straight up and so was Kai's.

"Ummm...Light next time we should try the intercom first," said Kai taking her hand off Light's arm and turning back to Kaiba's cat carrier and picking it up. Light followed suit and picked it up, they then heard a buzzing sound that made both of them jump. The gate then started to open. They all sort of sweat dropped but didn't waste time proceeding through the gate.

It took them a few minutes to get to the front gate and the door opened right away for them. There in the doorway is standing a man in a completely black suit and white shirt. His hair is gelled so it point straight out, which would make anyone afraid that it would poke someone eye out.

"Hey we are here for the meeting," said Light looking up at the guy with still straight up hair. The man just glared at Kai and Light, "The meeting was six hours ago."

"We know but you try to get from American to Japan in five hours," said Kai, glaring at the man for his ignorance.

"I'll talk to Mr. Kaiba I don't think he'll be pleased with your tardiness," said the man with irritation in his voice, for being told off by the person that should be begging him, for a meeting with Kaiba.

"Let them in Rowan," said a voice behind the man. The voice is deep and the tone left no room for argument. The man named Rowan stepped to the side and allowed Kai and Light to walk in, but not Joey and Yugi.

"You two have no business here to leave," said Rowan stand back in front of the door, blocking their path. Light then walked over to Rowan and tapped him on the shoulder, "Are you going to let them by or are we going to have to take this outside?" said Light in a deadly but light voice.

Kai doesn't turn to see what Light is going to do she just kept looking at the man in front of her before say, "Hey I know you you're the guy that Yugi beat." Man glared at Kai before saying, "Let them in I want to get this over with."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," said Rowan backing out of the way of Yugi and Joey.

"Thank you now can we continue?" Asked Light but before anyone could say anything a meow came from Light's blue carrier. Kaiba glared at the carrier and said, "No animals."

"But you're here," said Light not looking up, but checking on the cat Yugi. The really Yugi's mouth dropped open and Joey started to laugh. Kai busted out laughing, "Jeez Light you sure know how to make an impression on people."

Kaiba glared at both of them, before turning and saying, "Follow me I want to make this quick."

All four just shrugged and followed Kaiba down the hall to a room, of dark blue carpet, walls and ceiling. One wall is only a window and in the middle of the room there is a dark mahogany table, with twenty black leather chairs, with tall back to them.

Everyone took a seat around the table, Kaiba took the set at one end of the table while everyone else took the seat furthers away from him.

"Hey, Kaiba before we get started on this thing. What was with the fence you didn't have that on when we came, for the meeting?" asked Yugi looking out the window that gave a good view of the front yard and the said fence.

"I turned it on when I'm not expecting visitors. I did turn it off, when you got there, but I wanted to see if one of you was dumb enough to touch the fence," said Kaiba opening a folder next to him on the table and looking through it.

"I assume you know how to play duel monsters," said Kaiba not looking up from the files in front of him.

"No, we became champions on a few lucky guesses," said Light looking at Kaiba like he is the dumbest person the world.

"In other words, duh," said Kai leaning back in her chair and smirking at Kaiba.

Kaiba looked at both of them and glared, "I should just kick both of you out right now, but I can't do that. If I did then we won't have enough duelists in the tournament. So you're lucky on that art, also I hate to say this with the martial art tournament here all the hotels have been booked so you'll be staying. Here is your activities list and Rowan will show you to your rooms. Also stay out of my way, I don't really want to see you other than when we have to duel each other. That is all and goodbye." Said Kaiba he slid some papers down the table towards Kai and Light and then got up and walked out the door.

End of Chapter


End file.
